4 Rules of Being a Heartbreaker
by hellsbells101
Summary: Stiles had heard what the plan was, "We're gonna make me a heartbreaker? Me? I'm just 147 pounds of pale sarcastic flesh ... Won't work!" That was his opinion - The drag queens were not to be deterred and they would make Derek Hale regret ignoring their favourite princess(Stiles). Warning - Slash don't like don't read. Inspired by - Marina and the Diamonds song. Back by Demand!
1. How to be a heartbreaker

_Disclaimer: Don't own - all rights belong to their respective owners. _

_Previously posted to LJ community Full-Moon Ficlets and Ao3._

* * *

"What is wrong sugar?" She asked all faux-maternal concern.

Stiles flipped around seeing the whole group looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. He shrugged not really sure what he could say because as awesome as they are they were not aware of the supernatural. "I just realised that he will never see me."

The Queens were all mad on his behalf and immediately in silent conversation a thousand plans were carried out. They would see him smile before the night was out, "Come princess we have much to do tonight."

Stiles was adorable when he frowned, and he was clearly very confused right now. All he wanted to do was get drunk and distract himself with some dancing. He could be as tactile as any of the wolves, and not the pack knew it - but when he was dancing he could be graceful. "What?"

He didn't exactly get much of a choice as he was dragged up from his stool, and his arms linked either side by Mamacita and Queenie. They were the leaders of the gang but there was also Hot Momma and Kelsey Welsey there too.

He found himself ensconced between two Queens pouring him a drink. "Who is it?"

Stiles needed to get this off chest and he could talk about it - just giving a slightly edited version, "His name is Derek and … well I get him … and he gets me."

"So what is the problem princess?" Hot Mamma asked him.

"He is dating my English teacher."

That earned him a chorus of 'oooh'. "So he is older?"

Stiles winced as he knew that that was the crux of the problem. Still his friends would be good sounding boards. If he could convince them then maybe he would half a chance convincing his father and Derek that it would be okay despite the age gap. He knows that if he can get Derek's head out of his ass then they could be fucking amazing.

"Yeah, six years older but there are a group of us that are friends and we have kind of ended up as the weirdly dysfunctional parents of it."

Stiles was realising that that was the tragic truth. He was the caretaker of the group. When Isaac was injured by the Alphas - he curled up with Stiles. Stiles had happily let the pup sleep with him and even sung him to sleep as he'd desperately wanted him to fall asleep so that he could heal.

Jennifer was nobody so why was Derek even thinking of dating here? He would make Derek see what he was missing. If not it was time. He had already had one long mammoth pining crush and whilst he and Lydia were friends now he didn't think he could survive another one.

Mamacita tutted, "You are young. Why should you take the responsibility?"

Stiles knew that she had a point but the truth of the matter was that he had been a caretaker since his mother had died. He liked it, and was good at it, "They need it and I am good at it."

Hot Mama knew the group of kids as people in town talk. The opinion was divided but many agreed that Derek Hale was trying to do right and fix what happened in his past. If he could offer the Lahey kid a new start then the town was grateful. It did seem though that the broken and bruised seemed to coalesce around the Hale boy. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know hence the drowning my misery." Stiles said pout firmly in place.

Kelsey laughed and Stiles shrugged ruefully, "Oh Chica then we have to make him take notice."

Mamacita liked where the young drag queen was going. It looked like Stiles just got four Fairy Drag mothers to give him a confidence boost. "Oh Princess we are going to turn you into a heartbreaker. Let your fairy drag mothers teach you"

Stiles had heard what the plan was, "We're gonna make me a heartbreaker? Me? I'm just 147 pounds of pale sarcastic flesh … won't work."

Mamacita liked the plan even more. She had not liked the way that his friends had always treated him as the sidekick. He was worth so more than that. "Yes that is right and all we need is four simple rules and a tiny makeover and you will have that boy eating out of the palms of your hand."

Stiles could hear her certainty and it was crazy. There was no way he could be a heartbreaker. He was not hot like his friends. He had made peace with that fact but just maybe he could be? The seed was in his mind and really he thought, what was the worst that could happen? This was madness - it was clear that since the supernatural madness had started that he had had one too many kicks to the head. It was the only explanation but no matter what the reason he found himself asking, "So what are the rules?"

All the queens giggled and Queenie explained, well by singing, "Well Marina turned it into a song. Rule number one ... You gotta have fun but baby when you are done you gotta be the first to run."

Stiles smiled as the melodious voice could carry a tune. He could have a bit of fun even if it wasn't Derek. He was a horny teen but in his heart he knew that he was not the type to enjoy casual hook ups. His Mom and Dad had raised him better than that.

Kelsey took up the tune, which stopped his thoughts taking a more miserable track, "Rule number Two - Don't get attached too someone you could lose."

Stiles thought about that - whilst he was being a heartbreaker and having a fun then it could be with no one who was pack. He knew that even though he wasn't a wolf that he couldn't handle losing any of them. It had hurt when Jackson had moved to London and if that didn't explain things then Stiles couldn't think of a way. It was no secret that Stiles and Jackson were not friends.

Hot Mamma was the next to take up a line, and he laughed as she camped it up, "Rule number Three - Wear your heart on your cheek but not your sleeve."

Stiles snorted as she pointed to the finally drawn heart right on her cheek. He could do this but that was the rule he was always going to struggle with. He wore his heart on his sleeve as that was just the way that he was built even when he tried to hide behind the facade of an ADHD hyperactive kid. He saw Mamacita was the one who would be finishing the tune, "Rule number Four - Gotta be looking pure - kiss them goodbye at the door and leave them wanting more. "

All the queens sang, "This is how to be a heartbreaker."

Stiles loved them and he could say one thing they had definitely helped him get out of his funk. "Okay, okay."

... And that was only the beginning.

Stiles was smart enough to let his Dad know what was going on. His Dad being awesome just sighed and said, "Is this because I criticised your clothing."

Stiles laughed flashing back to the really awkward conversation they had had outside Jungle last year. "Yep, you made me see why I was not attractive to gay guys and now my fairy drag mothers ... their words, not mine want to give me a makeover."

The Sheriff wished his wife was alive now more than ever as he was more than certain that she would know what to say. "I'm sorry kiddo have fun and show me the clothes."

Stiles smiled as it was the least fraught exchange they had had in a while. It seemed that Stiles sharing the fact that he liked boys as much as he liked girls was a good thing. "Even if I end up in a skirt?"

The Sheriff smirked, "Well as long as it is not a belt. I do own a shotgun."

Stiles was so happy that he didn't bother to hide it. "Got it and I will tell you more. I am more scared by this than I am by shopping with Lydia Martin."

John was not sure when his son and long term crush had become BFF's but it seemed to be the status quo. Scott would always be Stiles' friend but it seemed the boy became an idiot around a girl and Stiles was tired of it. "Good luck then."

_**• Danny had gone clubbing that weekend and he did not believe what he'd seen.**_

Ethan was frowning seeing that his mate was distracted, "What is it Danny?"

Danny was staring at the human surrounded on all sides. He knew the human he ran with the Hale pack but he couldn't see any of them around. He was being careful and would not interfere tonight as Danny was unaware of the supernatural and for now he would prefer that it would stay that way. Thankfully, Deucalion agreed with him. "Just a surprise is all."

"Stilinski?"

Danny snorted as he was worried for his lacrosse player. When he had pestered him about whether he was attractive to gay guys Danny was sure that he was just messing. He was guessing that there was more to the question. He didn't know that Stilinski and had Slinky in him. Still he could see that the queens had adopted him and he was under their watchful eye. Well, Danny thought - their eyes and the two hot guys that were grinding, sorry dancing up against him. It had not escaped Danny's notice that none of Stilinski's friends were around and he wondered if he could for once get one over Lydia Martin. He swigged his drink. "I make one phone call and then I suggest we follow his lead."

Ethan shook his head in fondness but he was certainly not going to turn down the opportunity for some dirty dancing with his mate. "Sure thing."

Danny pulled to the edge of the club where the music was not so deafening that you could make a phone call and be heard but still in Stiles' view. He just knew that Lydia would need visual evidence of this.

Danny waited until she answered, "Hey Lyds. Do you know where Stiles is?"

Danny couldn't see her but he could hear the eye roll. "How should I know? He's probably playing games with Scott."

Danny chuckled, "Oh he is playing games but not using a computer."

He had the strawberry blonde's interest now. He would revel in it if Ethan wasn't distracting him.

"What is he doing?"

Danny took pity, "I will send you a picture."

He waited for her to receive the image and download the picture. He heard her giggle, "Oh boy it looks like Momma wants to take the fight to Daddy."

Danny had no clue what Lydia was talking about. "Well the boy has got game. Do what you will with the information."  
He cut off his call and grabbed Danny to drag him onto the dance floor, "Let's dance."

Lydia didn't even take thirty minutes to turn up to the club. Danny was impressed and she set up shop at a table and just watched. Stiles was having too much fun which spoke of just how much he was over his crush on Lydia. He was revelling in the music and for once - as he focussed on the music his limbs were not flaily - in fact he was sexy and seductive. The new clothes certainly helped and the question remained - who helped him? And why now?

She'd dragged Scott and Allison with her, "So do you believe me now?"

Scott nodded but he had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "I'm seeing it." The not believing it was left unsaid.

Lydia was intrigued as she didn't think Stiles did anything unless Scott was involved. "You didn't know?"

Scott shook his head and tried to sort through his feelings. He couldn't explain it but there was something wrong with the scene. It was not that Stiles was dancing with men - that wouldn't bother him. And yet for some reason his wolf was scratching at the surface - unhappy.

Allison was proud of Stiles. She had felt bad for the way that she and Scott had ditched him wrapped up in their own world. "Think Derek will take notice?"

Lydia snorted in disbelief, "Oh yeah but now broody will have competition if he keeps wearing those jeans everyone will take notice."

Scott understood what was wrong. "He belongs with Derek."  
He was frowning in surprise as he would never be Derek's biggest fan but he knew what he said to be the truth.

Allison privately agreed, "Yeah but Derek has been flirting with Ms Blake maybe Stiles is tired of waiting."

Lydia was watching their friend and was impressed. He had managed the fine art of having fun, and quite a bit at that but then leaving at the end of the dance with no hard feelings. Stiles impulsively pecked the dancers' cheeks and headed up the stairs into the smothering hugs of the drag queens holding court in the VIP section. She was glad that it looked like Stiles had found someone to look after him. He deserved it will all that he gave to the pack. She felt a little bad - after all, Stiles shouldn't have to go outside the pack.

Scott was in tune with her emotions, "We messed up didn't we?"

Lydia nodded. "Yep, go home I got this."

Scott was about to protest but Allison knowing her best friend - knew that she would not be deterred. "Come on Scotty let Lydia work her magic.

Lydia waited until they were gone and did what she was used to. She walked up to the Queens smiling brightly. "Stiles who do I thank?"

Stiles was still happily stuck between Hot Mamma and Kelsey, "For what?"

"Getting you into clothes that fit and suit you. I want to applaud them." Lydia explained as if it should be obvious.

Mamacita chuckled as from the description this could only be one person, "You must be Lydia."

Lydia nodded, "Is it you who convinced him to go shopping? If so please tell me your secret?"

Stiles laughed, "Don't do it mamacita please? You were telling me part two of the plan?"

Lydia was smart enough to put to and two together, "Your plan to make Derek see what he is missing?"

All the drag queens were more intrigued now as they could finally find out from a third party whether this Derek was good enough for their Stiles. "We are and if you can explain whether this Derek is good enough for our Stiles then you can come on the special shopping trip."

Lydia snorted, "They are perfect for each other but Derek needs to get over some of his issues but there are so many it might take a while."

Stiles sighed as he was one of the pack to know all the details. Privately he thought that it was a miracle that Derek was not more of a fuck up. He was trying to figure out what part two of the plan might be. A thought struck him, but now it couldn't be that, could it? Stiles got an inkling of what they meant and groaned. He could do it, and he had the confidence now to dress up in drag. Seeing which way the wind was blowing and kind of liking their idea, even if they hadn't said it aloud.

"Oh My God!"

Queenie laughed, "You figured it out princess."

"I'm to sing on Friday." Stiles answered knowing that that was their plan all along.

The queens nodded but expanded on the plan, "I really like the video for how to be a heartbreaker I think we should re-enact it."

Stiles groaned, "I suppose I will be looking like Marina?"

Queenie nodded, "And this Derek will be in the crowd and have to watch you dance up close and personal with all the cute guys."

Lydia laughed as unwittingly they had stumbled on the perfect way to make a possessive Alpha wolf admit his feelings - finally. It would be good for the pack and Lydia knew that it would be the last piece of the puzzle to make the pack work. "So how can I help?"

_**• Lydia really couldn't wait until the pack meeting tomorrow - and for the rest of the packs reactions to the new and improved Stiles.**_

Erica saw Stiles enter the apartment for the meeting and all did a double take at the outfit. No plaid and skinny jeans were a new look. "Wow. Sexy Batwoman."

Stiles didn't blush or look sheepish like she expected, he grinned, "Thanks catwoman."

Isaac grinned seeing his Alpha do a double take. He was definitely taking notice of the new look. "You look good Stiles."

Stiles shrugged, "I decided that Kelsey was right it was time for a change."

Peter took pity on his nephew who looked like he was about to explode. Honestly it was stupid - his nephew needed to get his head out of his ass and claim his mate. Still whilst Peter was feeling charitable, he was still him, "Right well while Little Red is indeed looking delectable we need to deal with the Alphas and Darach in town."

"Thanks Uncle Bad Touch. So plan?"

"Track them and kill them." Derek growled up and didn't even bother to stop his eyes bleeding red. The betas should not be looking at Stiles like that. He was the pack mother and his mate, or, at least that was what his wolf was screaming at him.

All the betas back off at that tone and their necks elongated subconsciously in a show of submission. Peter was impressed with how far Derek's band of misfits were adapting - especially as the humans were showing wolfen behaviour as well. Well that wasn't strictly true as all the humans accept Stiles - the boy would not bow for anyone. He had known that for a while - Derek would definitely have to step up his game of he wanted Stiles to submit to him willingly. In fact showing why Stiles was his favourite, the human snorted.

"So that is good plan. No really. How about you tell me the real plan that will see our pack survive?"

Peter really did adore Stiles. He may not have fangs but he could tear someone's throat out metaphorically. Also he can't be the only one to have noticed what the boys rank was in the pack? He was all but the Pack Mother - it was just a shame that he wasn't getting sex out of the bargain. The betas were actually moving into position around him to protect him. It was cute really. If he wasn't able to heal from anything he would be worried about diabetes.

Derek frowned seeing the protective behaviour. It was not like he would ever deliberately hurt Stiles. Still he would not have his authority challenged but before he could say anything Stiles cut him off. He lowered his face showing a small amount of submission, "Okay I could have phrased it better but we cannot go off half-cocked without intelligence. We will not survive losing a beta, and I can't lose a member of my family."

Derek was sucker punched. He'd always known that Stiles gave his all for the pack. It was one of the reasons that he trusted him so quickly despite how many times he'd been burned. His only reservation was his age but when he said things like that Stiles could take his breath away. The Betas all curled closer to him showing what they subconsciously thought. It made the date with Jennifer later futile. She was nice but he couldn't bring her into the pack. It would destroy the fragile bonds that were being built in the face of working together as they faced off against the Alphas. – Derek was not that selfish – he could wait a few years for Stiles.

Derek took a deep breath and reigned in his natural instincts as he couldn't bite Stiles. He may be the pack Mom but they did not have that relationship yet. He would listen to Stiles council though, "Fine. We will go on patrol. I need you, Lydia and Peter to do some research and see if you can't find the identity of the Darach."  
Stiles gave him a mock salute as he looked to Peter. "Can we go to yours as it has better books?"

Peter nodded aiming to look altruistic, "My home is yours."

Lydia snarked, "What about if I don't want to enter his lair?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Lyds you are smarter than to fall for his tricks."

She preened at the acknowledgement of her smarts. He was glad in regards the fact that this year she had stopped hiding her smarts. She frowned, "Why do you know where he lives?"

Stiles snorted, "He just wanted to show off his underground caves."

Peter shook his head in bemusement. Stiles really was too much sometimes but he would get to the bottom of this, as the Darach was ruining his plans. Also, once it was just the three geniuses he could get to the bottom of the transformation of his favourite human.

_**• Researching for the pack was not as boring as it once was Peter noted.**_

Peter watched as the two smart teens settled down for the research needed to deal with the newest threat. He was burning with curiosity and now that the rest of the pack were out he was hoping that his favourite teen would share what was going on in his mind.

"So now that the idiot wolves are out playing ... What are you planning?"

Stiles looked up - pen between his lips. Peter was thankful that Derek was not around and that he had paid for the expensive throw cushions that could hide his obvious reaction.

"I don't know what you mean Uncle Creeper."

Peter snorted as ignorance was not an act that suited either Lydia or Stiles. "Your recent transformation from comic relief to heartbreaker is startling. I assume that Miss Martin has some part in it."

Lydia grinned as this was gaining more traction the longer it ran. She was definitely becoming fond of Stiles the more he confused people. Well she was only enjoying it as she was the only one in the pack and that was including Scott and Allison, who was aware of all that was happening, "I can take no credit in the transformation."

Peter could hear the amusement so he knew that it must be good. "So who can?"

Stiles smirked, "My favourite Drag Queens were tired of hearing me mope about Derek so they helped me do something about it."

Peter was sure of one thing, "Jennifer won't last and it really is too bad that you are so entranced by my idiot nephew."

Stiles did like Peter a lot. Of course, he was not stupid and was well aware that the Ex-Alpha would always have a hidden agenda and should not be fully trusted. Still he'd embraced that fact and decided that there was no reason why they couldn't be snarky friends as long as he kept those key facts in his mind. "Why do you sound wistful?"

Peter shrugged as he stood by his assessment that Stiles would make an amazing wolf and he was certain that once the boy became the Alpha's mate the pack would become strong again. "I stand by the offer I made when I could."

Lydia noted that something passed between the two but she didn't know what. It must have been when Peter was the crazy Alpha. It was discussed occasionally amongst the pack that the only one that Peter had respected then, and now, was Stiles. She was determined to make Derek pull his head out of his ass and she better do it soon. There was a connection between Stiles and Peter one that if Stiles was ignored she could see becoming something more. "Would you like to help us get one over Derek? He will swallow his tongue and hopefully see sense when it comes to Stiles."

"I'm intrigued."

Stiles grinned as he was well aware what an achievement it was to intrigue Peter. "Hot Mamma has convinced me to perform at Jungle on Friday and I need the pack especially Derek to be there."

Peter was curious, "And what will you be performing come on share with your favourite Uncle-Creeper."

Stiles smirked, "Right now it is more Uncle bad touch by your tone."

Peter shrugged and did not deny it. "Listen I will get Derek and his darling teen wolves to the club but it would be good to lord more information over them."

Lydia grinned, "Well the skirt he is going to wear shows his ass off to perfection. So much so the Sheriff has threatened to come to the club with his shot gun."

Stiles shuddered as he wasn't too sure whether his Dad was telling the truth or not. It was weird too that his ex-long-standing-crush saying something like that about his ass did nothing for him. It was further evidence just how far down the rabbit hole he'd fallen for Derek he guessed. "Yep, I endured shopping with the four drag queens who rule the Jungle and Lydia Martin ... I deserve a reward."

Peter didn't disagree he just wished the boy wanted something more than his nephew as a reward. "And you pick Derek as reward. We need to get you some finer tastes."

Stiles shrugged, "I love this pack and my sourwolf."

_**• Peter sighed - it really was a tragic waste.**_

Peter was twisted enough to admit that he was going to enjoy this evening perhaps more than he should. Really, the boy deserved to be loved and if his nephew did not get his head out of his ass then he would make a play. If there was one thing that Peter did know and that was Stiles would make an amazing Alpha's mate. Only Lydia had an inkling about what Stiles would be wearing for the performance as she had spirited the teen away at around midday much to the chagrin of his nephew.

In fact, Derek was still scowling even now. He was in a gay club and despite easily being one of the prettiest ones in the club he was not being hit on. "Relax Derek you're scaring the clubbers."

"Not my fault."

Scott looked confused. He loved the club and as a wolf it was one of the places where he could get lots of touches without getting smacked or worse by Allison. "Why are you here if you don't want to be?"

Derek grunted and wished people would stop asking that question. He was here for one reason and one reason only - Stiles had asked. "I said I would come."

Peter snorted as he had been there when Stiles had bugged Derek into coming along. He wasn't certain that Derek would survive the performance. Stiles in the last few weeks under the tutelage of Lydia and the drag queens had become a real heartbreaker. He was impressed especially when it had been explained that all the machinations are to ensnare Derek, even if Peter personally felt that the efforts were wasted.

Lydia came back with a round of drinks. "You ready for this?"

Erica and Allison shared what could only be described as a wolfish grin. The guys all got the feeling that they were well out of the loop but none of them had been able to break the secret out of the females of the pack. They would have better luck trying to stop the moon rising.

The announcer stepped up and Erica wolf whistled - the drag queen had made his entrance. She was jealous as even with her transformation she would not be able to make those thigh high boots look good.

Derek was frowning, "Where is Stiles."

Peter smirked, sharing an evil smile with Lydia and that definitely set alarm bells ringing in Derek's mind. It was never good when they decided to stop hating each other and conspire against someone. "He will be here soon."

"Now boys and girls you have a real tasty treat for you tonight. It is his first performance but he will show you all how to be a real heartbreaker ... Give it up for Princess Kitten."

Derek watched as the little kitten strolled over the stage to a series of catcalls. Why? Well for one he was a cute twink wearing a small leather skirt and vest - plus the bevy of cute guys that were all wearing small speedos. He choked on his beer when he caught that all too familiar scent, "Stiles."

Erica and Boyd snorted seeing their favourite human in drag as it had definitely got their Alpha's attention. Good they though as it was wrong that their scents were not combined. Stiles was perfect for their pack and Jennifer was not. They were ecstatic when Derek had told them she was a one date kind of woman.

"You okay nephew?" Peter asked under a supposed veneer of concern.

Derek gave him a look as he got himself under control. "Fine. Whose idea was it?"

Lydia preened, "You enjoying the outfit?"

"It is something else." Derek managed. He was struggling not to imagine lifting the damn skirt around his ass and doing what he had wanted to do for a long while.

"The outfit was an agreement between Stiles, myself and Hot Momma." Lydia offered and Derek knew that he would get no more information. And as his pack lived to cause him misery they did not give him chance to get back his control.

Erica snickered, "It really works for him and where did they find all those guys."

Lydia was laughing, "Their little black books are impressive."

The boys were uncomfortable with such blatant objectification apart from Peter. He was just having a blast all evening and now Derek knew why. Seeing the looks of on the confused genius' face Peter delighted in explaining, "I assume all the sculpted pretty males are making them feel a little insignificant."

Lydia nodded and Derek was hearing the conversation but he was not participating as he was staring at the stage. Stiles was his, his mate, and he was draping himself over other males. Derek understood that he had made a terrible mistake. He'd pushed his mate away and now he was seeing the result. The only question that remained: Was it too late?

The song had started and the girls all sang along in support. Stiles gave them a grin in acknowledgement. The boy had a magical voice, one that according to Peter he shared in common with his late mother. "Rule number one is you gotta have fun."

Derek was pissed - Stiles should be only having fun with him. These boys would not know how to make his mate happy. Then again his traitorous mind reminded him that he had not exactly been the best mate. He certainly needed to brush upon and start the courting rituals properly. Derek was sitting in the chair with a death grip. His hands clutched to the underside mainly so no one could see the claws. He was emitting a low growl only audible to the wolfy members of the pack.

The majority of the Betas were smart enough to say nothing as they did not want to earn their Alphas wrath. Peter though, well he was a zombie wolf and one that did not show appropriate levels of fear or respect for that matter.

"Well. Well. Well. Doesn't the boy scrub up well?"

Isaac whimpered watching the one who his heart assumed was the pack mom - bounce and dance around the stage to the song. He had a good voice - a fact he already knew as there had been that one night when Stiles had sung him to sleep after the Alpha twins had harmed him. "It is not right."

Lydia smirked internally but she wasn't so crass as to the be that obvious. "Why Isaac? Stiles is just human in the pack."

She was throwing Derek's words back at him before everything had gone crazy. Derek knew you would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not see just what Stiles offered the pack. Hell every one of them, apart from Scott because he was just plain thick would recognise that it was Stiles who kept the pack together.

Isaac shook his head, "No he is not just a human. It is not right."

Erica and Boyd nodded and they had thought it was crazy that Derek had tried to date the English teacher - as it was clear that Stiles was his mate. Erica didn't understand how he could miss it. Still if there was one thing that she had learnt since being rescued by Derek and Stiles was - that the Alpha did not take well to anyone asking questions unless they were called Stiles. She had no clue why but it was it was a superpower.

Derek's growl got louder as Stiles draped himself over one hot male. Erica was impressed as she didn't even know that Stiles had that act in him. He was dressed in a black leather vest that showed off his lean frame to perfection. She grinned at the leather skirt that matched and started to laugh at the song - she felt that they could adopt it as their theme tune. "He wears it well."

Peter leered, "Too well I have to remember his father is the sheriff."

Erica snorted, "Don't be a creeper Peter."

Peter would admit that behind Stiles the little she-wolf was his favourite as she gave him the perfect opening. "But why can't Stiles have fun? He is a teen and unattached all of you have other halves ... he might want to not be lonely."  
There was a truth in that the others had to acknowledge and more than a few of them including his supposed best friend looked guilty. Good Peter thought viciously - he wondered when the beta would realise that Stiles had spent more time with Peter than Scott this month.

Derek looked at the stage as the words hit home. The rules were one thing and he could sense the eyes of the drag queens on him. Stiles was always beautiful to Derek but right now - he looked sinful – enough for him to feel like a dirty old man even though he was only twenty three. Derek was impressed with Stiles as he was displaying a good voice and a stage presence to carry off the song. Then the tempo changed and Stiles looked directly at him and Derek couldn't look away even if he wanted to. The words may have been lyrics but Stiles was pouring his feelings into the words.

_"Girls, we do, whatever it will take,_  
_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_  
_In two, so it's better to be fake,_  
_Can't risk losing in love again babe."_

Derek's breath hitched and his heart rate rocketed. There was no way that he could hide his response. He didn't want to.

Lydia was vicious though, "He won't wait forever. This was his point are you listening?"

Derek's voice was rough, "Yeah I'm listening."

He managed to stay calm through the end of the performance although it was difficult. Stiles was his mate, and having acknowledged it - he was struggling to maintain his cool seeing Stiles play up the 'heartbreaker' role. He was going to take Stiles far from prying eyes and make sure he understood that there would be no heart breaking, or, anyone else for that matter. He could handle Stiles smelling of the pack but no one else – not after tonight.

Derek watched him in that skirt - and who the hell gave him that skirt? The skirt highlighted just what a great ass he had. And Derek ... he had a thought. What was it?

Finally the torture was over the song was done and rapturous applause flooded the club. His mate deserved it and he blinked to cover the flash of red in his eyes. He knew that each one of the Queens were in committed relationships as he remembered Stiles saying something in a long ramble last week.

Stiles was watching him prowl closer to the stage and he had a wicked smirk. The human knew exactly what he had done to the Alpha wolf, "You enjoy the performance?"

Derek nodded not quite trusting his voice.

Stiles carried on, "Mamacita insisted on the stage groupies and they were kinda pretty. They helped with the nerves of singing on stage."

Derek was glad that people were giving them a wide berth. It must be his natural scowl that was making people scurry away but he was able to growl and not worry that he was overheard. How else was he supposed to respond when Stiles called them 'pretty'?

Stiles frowned, "Why are you being such a sourwolf?"

The lone drawn heart just under his eye was distracting Derek as it just emphasised the teen's eyes. "You know why?"

Stiles was like a dog with a bone forgive the expression but he figured he deserved words. "NO I don't sourwolf."

Derek sighed knowing that he deserved this, "You know why?"

Stiles shook his head, "No I really don't."

"I didn't like it. You were rubbing yourself all over them." Derek admitted and even to his ears it sounded sullen.

Stiles looked amused, "Sure I did. Had fun too … I am single ... I can do that."

Derek knew he was telling the truth and all were valid points. So he did what Stiles deserved and verbalised what he was thinking, "You should be with me."

Stiles was looking hopeful but trying to hide it. Derek was glad that he could scent happiness in the air, "Should I? What about my English teacher?"

So Stiles wasn't going to make it easy. "Well we had one date and it was the most awkward date I'd been on. I said that I think we're better off friends."

Stiles started laughing and the happiness wasn't even being hidden anymore. Derek liked the looks he was getting from Stiles. He felt loved seeing the warmth in Stiles face. Stiles deserved more than him but he would be the best he could for Stiles. "So are you going to Alpha up?"

Derek did what Stiles wanted and crowded him closer to the wall. Hey he'd always known that Stiles had not had the most appropriate teen reaction to being thrown up against the wall. So he ground out, fangs lengthened, "What do you want me to do - claim you here?"

Stiles gulped and the flood of arousal that assaulted his nose pleased Derek. It was good that Stiles was so receptive to the idea. "Well how about you kiss me you caveman and we go from there."

The pack were wolf-whistling thinking that it might be strange to howl even though that was there instinct. It was always good when Mom and Dad don't fight and from what they heard their bonding was only a matter of time.

Their kissing was getting quite a few stares. Lydia being as mean as she was, "Who do you think they are more jealous of?"

"Derek."

Stiles would have laughed in disbelief a month ago if someone told him that he would be making out with super-hot Derek Hale at a club. No what would have had him laughing was the idea that everyone would be jealous of Derek for snaring him. He would have cared but he was too busy with Derek too care.

_Stiles was certain of one thing - if things got any hotter - then he would definitely be breaking rule four. He would no longer be pure._

* * *

_So wants more?_


	2. Chasing down your heartbreaker

_Okay so in theory depending on where you live this could contain underage sex as Stiles is 17. If that is something that bothers you then please don't read or skip the first half of the second chapter. _

* * *

Stiles was so happy that he could float. Then again remembering all those lectures he'd had from Deaton about what his spark could achieve - he had better be careful. He didn't want to be careful or cautious though. Right now Derek was trying to kiss into him and it felt like they were one sinuous body. They were so in tune, and the fact that they were at the Jungle, and everyone could see - just made it hotter. He felt himself baring his neck to Derek's questing tongue that was kissing down his jaw.

Derek nearly lost it there and then. His mate was his, and not rejecting him. He looked stunning in his get up, but Derek had thought that he looked beautiful whether dressed as a man or woman. Still seeing Stiles baring his neck - submitting to his Alpha was making his control fray. He buried his face in Stiles neck, breathing in his scent. "Let's get out of here."

Stiles groaned as that was the perfect idea, "Yeah Dad's on duty."

Derek grinned and Stiles would swear that the wolf was near the surface. It was a definite wolfish grin. "Let's say our goodbyes."

Stiles was all down with that plan, "I'll say goodbye to the Queens you tell the pups to let mom and dad have a night to themselves."

Derek laughed at the image that evoked but it was true. He and Stiles were the maternal and paternal presences for the pack and it worked for them. "Go Stiles as I am not sure how long I can take not ..."

Stiles was cheeky and becoming more confident as he saw the effect he had on Derek, "Claiming me?"

Derek tried to wince and looked apologetic. "Look I can't ..."

Stiles rolled his eyes and knew who he had to thank for Derek's insecurities. He would put a stop to it right now - he and the Queens had worked too long to get Derek to see what was in front of hi. He was wearing high heels for Christ sake. He surged forward and landed on Derek's lips. He was confident and nipped Derek's lower lip.

Derek was a little surprised by the fierce kiss but he didn't say no, or push Stiles away. In fact, feeling Stiles nip at his lower lip; he opened up and took control of the kiss. He pushed Stiles back into the wall, and curled their tongues together in yet another battle for dominance. It was a battle that neither could lose in and they only broke apart panting when oxygen became clear.

Stiles was panting and looked thoroughly wrecked much to Derek's pleasure.

"You're it and I want **_all _**of you."

Derek nodded and was having to blink away the red eyes. He never had any trouble controlling his wolf unless he was around Stiles. "Go. Now before I drag you away."

Stiles should be bothered by the possessiveness and Hot Mamma would definitely give him a lecture about why it was important to be an independent woman. For the most part Stiles agreed one hundred percent but they did not have a sexy alpha werewolf wanting to drag them away to have their wicked way with them. Who would say no that? ... Not Stiles.

Stiles did as he was told and straightened his skirt - and thanked God for the restrictive panties that were needed to hide his dick. Yeah he wanted to be hard right now but that would not look good with a skirt. He moved quickly up the stairs to hug the Queens. "You guys are awesome."

Hot Mamma smirked, "You got your guy huh?"

Stiles snickered, "Yeah we are saying and goodbyes and getting out of here."

The Queens snorted, and Mamacita just had to add a cheeky, "Don't do anything that we wouldn't."

Stiles was proud to call these people friends, and whilst they weren't pack they were awesome people. "Well that leaves me with a lot I could do."

***

Derek stalked back over to the pack, who was not even trying to hide their glee. Well Peter was smug and so was Lydia. Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all clearly pleased with what was unfolding and Scott just looked confused.

Peter was pleased, "Let me guess you want me to babysit the pups."

The Betas expected a growl or some sort of reprimand - but no. Derek was way too happy at the moment. "Take them back to the apartment and tell them not to wait up for Mom and Dad."

"Go Batman." Erica crowed. She had definitely changed her tune since their time held captive. Derek was pleased because Stiles had really helped Erica and Boyd reintegrate back into the pack.

Lydia just huffed, "Make sure you don't damage his clothes or you will have to answer to me and Mamacita."

"Yes Ma'am."

Lydia grinned pleased at the acknowledgement but started to snicker. Derek looked at what was holding her attention and had to growl. They were touching his mate! They should know better Stiles was his. Hadn't he showed them? It was a good job that before he could react and give into his instincts - Stiles was making his way back to him. He needed to make sure Stiles smelled of no one other than him - it was driving his wolf wide. The pack seemed to sympathize as they immediately dived on Stiles. All of them were hugging him and rubbing up against him. In truth Derek still didn't like that anyone was rubbing up against Stiles until the claiming was satisfied but at least now he smelled of pack and not strangers.

Stiles was laughing as he gently withdrew himself from the pups. "Get off. Dad and I won't some alone time - Unless there is a supernatural problem we don't wanna know."

Derek had stood right behind Stiles - some might say looming over the young man. "Yeah be good for Uncle Peter."

With that they left leaving all the flabbergasted teens behind. "Did Derek just crack a joke?"

Peter rolled his eyes - it was glaringly obvious that he had bit the wrong teen. "Yes he did. He is happy. And just think what he will be like when he finally gets laid?"

The teens collectively rolled their eyes, "Eww that is not right." Isaac was the one whose complaint was the loudest. "It's like watching your parents.

Peter smirked as Isaac was the pup of the group. You would also have to be blind to miss the connection between him and Derek and Stiles

"Now, now, Isaac they are going to be elsewhere. The horrific part for you is tomorrow when they come back ... smelling mated."

Erica snickered, "You're too much sometimes."

"Thank you pup," Peter said obviously pleased with himself. "Now shall we head back to the loft?"

Peter would do as his nephew and Alpha asked but he would be damned if he would take them to his place.

**_Derek owed him for this. _**

Stiles and Derek were smart enough to drop his Camaro off and then take his Jeep back to his. He thought that the brief time apart would help cool some of the tension. He was wrong. It made it worse as he kept remembering the feel of Derek close to him and how it made him weak at the knees. If he was not careful he was going to wreck his car, and he would never want to wreck Betty.

Derek slid into the car seat just like he had on so many occasions before but today it was different. Stiles shivered when Derek started to stroke his bare leg, letting the skirt ride a little higher.

Stiles whined, "Not that I object to sexy times, cuz hey I have way too many fantasies stored up but if your hand moves up any further I'm gonna wreck this car."

Derek looked at him smugly. He took in the arousal, the flush to his skin. The way the sweet cinnamon smell suddenly rose in the car and at the hickey rising nice and high over his pulse point. "You better get us home quick."

Stiles put the car into gear and flew home. "Not helping."

Derek chuckled and damn Stiles had thought he couldn't get any hotter. "Oh I want to do so many things."

Stiles was struggling to stay still. "And I like an Alpha who knows what he wants but it is not sexy to get blue-balls because we crash."

Derek took the second statement to heart and stayed quiet but his hand didn't move. Stiles wasn't objecting to that as it helped ground him and remind him that he wasn't dreaming. He'd risked showing his heart and hadn't been rejected. He was so fucking happy right now that nothing could touch him - apart from Derek.

They got back to his house, and Stiles was glad that a) his Dad had a night shift and b) his neighbours were all elderly and asleep by now. He pulled Derek inside and didn't get much further. He was pressed against the inside of the door. He could feel Derek's erection digging into leg. "Need to go upstairs. Bed." Damn, Derek was good. His mind usually ran in circles and spun off on thousands of tangents but right now all he could think about was the smoking Alpha in front of him.

Derek heard the word 'bed' agreed and agreed. The small rational part of him left knew that if the Sheriff came home to find the remnants of their mating - he would shoot Derek. He picked Stiles up, and Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. He growled at the way that his nose was being flooded with want and desire.

They got into Stiles room and he slammed the door shut behind him. He took in his fill of his soon-to-be-mate in the pale moonlight. The skirt was riding up high on his waist and his fangs grew seeing the white lacy boy shorts on Stiles. It was too good, and if he wasn't careful the wolf would burst through.

Stiles was wrapped around Derek and loving every minute when he noticed Derek try and look away in shame. Oh no, he was not having that. He had bagged his Alpha wolf and he would not have any of their metric tons of issues interfering. He moved his one hand from the muscled back to tip his head up so he could see Derek's eyes. "Oh no you don't."

Derek was panting and trying to get his fangs to recede. "Do what?"

Stiles smiled sadly, "Hide from me Derek. I want all of you ... man and wolf."

"You don't know what you're asking Stiles." Derek said sadly.

Stiles was not passive and he would not stand for any bullshit. He knew that Derek didn't like talking but that was definitely not his problem. He pulled Derek in for a filthy kiss; his tongue pushing into Derek's mouth not caring about the fangs. In fact, in a feat of skill that he would no doubt soon brag about he curled his tongue around the fangs , making Derek growl and push his hands above his head. He was taut like a bow, and desperately needed his cock free.

"Please Derek."

Stiles was begging and Derek wanted to give him everything. "What do you want?"

Stiles was the person he implicitly trusted. He supposed it came from saving each other's lives. He had figured it out the day the Alphas had attacked him - he'd gone to the school in search of Stiles. He was so damn lucky that his mate forgave him for Jennifer. He still didn't understand why he'd been attracted to begin with. He'd known that Stiles was his mate but hadn't done anything as he was too young. He'd understood his mistake this evening. He hadn't factored into it what Stiles wanted. Yes he was young but as much as it pained him - Stiles was not innocent about the world like he was when he was with Kate.

Stiles was able to read him like a damn book as he got an aggravated, "Come on. We move forward together."

"Together?"

Stiles bucked up, "Yes together start by taking off my pants."

Derek was back in claiming mode but wanted Stiles to understand what would happen. "I see you as my mate. Stiles if we continue I will make you my mate."

Stiles surged forward despite his wrist being held above his head pulling him into a kiss, nipping at his lip to remind him that he was strong too. "Want it all. Now are you going to knot me or should I find someone who will?"

Derek just smirked as that was Stiles in a nutshell, and what would make him a perfects Alpha's mate. "Oh I will show you who is Alpha."

"Go on then." Stiles still challenged baring his teeth. Derek didn't know how much Stiles had read and how much was instinct but his behaviour was positively wolven in origin.

Derek picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He needed to strip of the material that was offending him. He pulled the vest off first seeing his mates chest and a little growl escaped seeing the marks he'd left earlier, some were fading. That would not do. Stiles let his legs fall open. "Need the panties off."

Derek growled, "Quiet or I will rip them off."

"Do it and you will buy me new ones." Stiles answered sassily.

Derek sighed, "If you can still speak ... I'm not doing it right."

Stiles smirked as he helped wriggle off his outfit. He flushed as he was now naked and Derek was still clothed. "You could you know take off your clothes. It makes me a little stupid."

Derek took the hint and stripped, quickly he wasn't in the mood for a strip tease. His mate had challenged him. He would answer Stiles before the night was out. Derek looked at Stiles lying bare on his bed; legs splayed and couldn't take any more teasing. He climbed up the bed, aiming to cover his smaller lithe mate, and settled feeling skin on skin. Stiles was so responsive and wanton that it was setting Derek's Alpha off. He kissed a path across Stiles' stomach, paying greater attention to the hardened nipples.

Stiles was moaning and just trying to stay in the moment. He gasped when Derek started to lick around his nipple. His hands flung out to pull Derek closer bu hair. "Yes right there!"

Derek chuckled and gave Stiles a sharp nip, "Who is the Alpha?"

Stiles groaned, "You are. Don't tease."

Derek was feeling powerful and strong probably as a result of the bond he knew would soon be completed. He couldn't believe that his mate wanted him too - it was too good. "Relax ... It will be so good."

Stiles threw his head back against the pillow in frustration, "Yeah but I will die from sexual frustration by then!"

Derek rolled his eyes at that bit said no more as he travelled further down his mate. He looked up, just above Stiles reddening weeping erection. "Well we can't have that." With a wolfish grin - he took his mate into his mouth and swallowed him whole. He grinned around Stiles when the pleasure made him nearly arch off the bed. It was good to know that he could please his mate so, but he did pin Stiles' hips back to the bed. He needed this to be about giving Stiles pleasure or he could seriously hurt his mate with the bonding and that was the last thing he wanted.

Stiles whimpered as Derek explored his dick in close detail. He knew that his heart must be going at like a thousand beats but this was so much better than anything he'd ever done and the fact that it was Derek - made it even better. "So go...od."

Derek pulled off earning a pained whimper at the loss of sensation. He smirked but kissed the tip making Stiles buck forward. He chuckled, "So eager where is the lube."

Stiles tensed at the word but his hand swung out to his bedside table where it was stored. Derek took it from him eagerly letting Stiles know that he wasn't the one feeling what was between them. He would have tensed up but Derek went back to giving him the slowest, most tender blow job that he barely even noticed when the first finger slowly circled his entrance. He barely felt the pressure and the pain as he was pretty sure that Derek was about to suck his brains out through his dick. Just as he was about to explode - Derek pulled off and he was the one growling.

Derek listened to the growl and felt him answering. Stiles may be a human but he was magnificent. He was taking everything that Derek was giving him. His body was pulling his fingers in like they belonged there and Derek was having a hard time not going off like a virgin. His fingers were encased in the tight heat that he wanted to bury himself deep into.

His mate bared his throat and sighed, "Want you in me!"

Derek withdrew his fingers slowly not wanting to cause Stiles any pain. He was so clever. Stiles was never still but right now he had gone pliant and was letting Derek do what the Alpha needed. He slowly nosed into his neck, licking and scenting him as he went. He lined his erection up with Stiles slicked passage and pushed in slowly. It was taking the last of his already frayed nerves not to just punch in, bite and claim. He wanted it to be good for Stiles and the fact that Stiles was being passive was helping him.

Stiles shouted as he felt Derek bury himself deep. It was too much and at the same time perfect. He had never felt that close to anyone. He groaned, "Fuck me."

Derek growled, "You," thrust, "are," thrust, "not." thrust, "the Alpha."

Stiles groaned as Derek sped up. It was perfect and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Derek was hitting his prostate. This was sex as it should be. He definitely wanted Derek to sex him up in as many different positions as he could manage. He would not be able to walk but it would **so **be worth it.

Derek growled seeing Stiles mind wonder. He thrust a little harder and bent his back to drape himself over Stiles. He was close, and could feel his knot start to expand. He tried to pull out a little so as not to hurt Stiles - even though his wolf was screaming at him to bury himself deep and let his knot take. Show his mate who was his Alpha.

Stiles must have felt it as he growled, "Oh no I can take it. Knot and bite;"

Derek should have known and he let his instinct take back over. He thrust in quickly whilst his knot wasn't too big. Stiles whimpered as he stretched wide to accommodate it but he was thrusting back onto him.

Derek could feel how he was tensing, and breathing through his expanding knot. Derek would not have Stiles be in pain for him and he used his abilities to withdraw some of the pain. Stiles' wanton moan as all he felt was the continual pressure on his prostate, was all the reward that Derek needed.

He knew that once he knotted he would start to cum, and there would be a lot of it. It was the need of the wolves, a desire to mark their mate inside and out. He didn't fight his fangs this time. He knew that now - as his mate was so close to his climax was the perfect time to lay the biting mate. It was different to turning bite.

Stiles knew it, "Do it. Bite me!"

Derek did and shoved his wrist around for Stiles to bite into. The magic worked recognising Stiles' intention and power allowing him to break the werewolf's skin to lay a reciprocal claim. They were sated and exhausted so collapsed together back against the bed in a sticky mess. Derek had enough presence of mind to pull his incisors out carefully as he rolled them onto their sides so that he was spooning his mate. He could feel the radiating smugness and contentment coming from Stiles. He didn't want to move ever from this spot. He licked over the mating bite to stop any residual bleeding.

Stiles was full and knew that there was no way to move, He should have felt trapped and stuck but he didn't, In fact he felt loved and cherished engulfed in Derek's arms. He and Derek had claimed each other/- and tomorrow when he could walk - he would do so many things. He couldn't think what though as his mind turned towards rest. It was so quiet for once. He heard Derek's quiet,

"Shh go to sleep Stiles." 

**_Derek howled once - loud and clear in the night to signal to the pack that he'd taken a mate. _**

Derek sat in the morning light and just took in the sight of his sleeping mate. He would have to go and Stiles would meet him at his apartment. His wolf was pacing near the surface practically purring at the sight of his sated marked mate. To the supernatural world there were clear as fuck scent and marks to say mated-to-an-alpha-touch-and-die.

The bonding was new and would probably take the weekend to settle. He text the pack to say unless there was a life or death emergency they needed to stay away from the loft unless they wanted to see mom and dad in the throes of mating sex. That got him a chorus of disgusted teen text replies. He sent a further one to Scott asking for him to cover for Stiles as they needed the time to bond.

He got a reply back, "Fine just FYI don't let Stiles tell me anything."

That made him laugh and Stiles stirred awake. "Now that is a great sound."

Derek pouted, "I laugh."

"Not often. Don't be a sourwolf. I want morning sex." Stiles said still not fully awake.

Derek smirked as he kissed a path along the moles and hickies littering the nape of his neck. "Hmm should I be worried that my mate is a sex maniac."

Stiles rolled them over. "No just a horny teen that has a sexy mate and entire bank of fantasies to work through."

As he said all this he was dipping lower and lower. Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was something primal about knowing that he was Stiles' first for so many things. Seeing and feeling the flash of nerves - he rushed to reassure Stiles, "You don't have to."

Stiles smirked, "Oh I do. You see your cock is like you strong, perfect and deserves worshipping. It is my turn to make you feel good."

Derek fell backwards as Stiles lowered his head. He groaned as Stiles merely kissed the head. He watched as his inquisitive mate licked around the head. He was being so careful not to buck up or do anything to startle Stiles. It was so fucking hard though as Stiles tested his control. He saw Stiles weigh the taste on his tongue and decide he licks it. He ran his tongue around his whole weeping lollipop.

Stiles pulled off licking his lips, "Am I doing okay?"

Derek pulled him back towards his dick, "Don't tease."

Stiles smirked and Derek wondered what he'd started. It was true that Stiles was a virgin at giving blowjobs but he had watched a lot of porn. He was determined to drive Derek out of his mind. He took only the tip and suckled the head, licking up every last bit of pre-come. He judged how well he was doing by the sounds Derek emitted. Derek was close to losing his mind and Stiles looked up at him.

Derek was trying not to come like a teen but damn Stiles knew how to push all of his buttons. Then he looked up at him through his long lashes and amber eyes, looking like a wolf. Admittedly like a debauched wicked wolf as he smiled around his dick. He bucked up softly seeing Stiles reaction. Yet just like last night Stiles showed he would give everything and took it. The boy was smart enough to out his hands on Derek's hips to let Derek know his limits. He felt his eyes bleed red and he tried to pull Stiles off not sure if he would be comfortable swallowing. He should have known better Stiles swallowed harder and took everything.

Stiles swallowed as much as he could and pulled off with an obscene pop, letting the rest hit his face. He was a clever mate who knew what would appease his Alpha. He didn't know that he was so close, that the minute the come hit his face he went off like a rocket. He was embarrassed but Derek rolled them over and started to lick him clean. He stopped being embarrassed as he was turned on. He was a teen and discovering the joys of sex and combined kinks but he was not sure that he could get it up again that quickly.

"We need a shower, and I need to make Dad breakfast and then we are having the day to us."

Derek hummed, "I will be waiting. Don't take too long."

Stiles smirked, "Or what?"

"I will hunt you down!" Derek said the Alpha bleeding through.

Stiles pulled him, "Yes Alpha. Now shower."

Derek may be a little sex stupid but he knew that there was no way that Stiles was going to be this agreeable all the time. He didn't know that he'd said it aloud until Stiles laughed.

Stiles did laugh as he couldn't believe that he'd made Derek sex-stupid. That was score one for Stiles but he took pity. He pecked his cheek. "No but I'm on a sex high. Guess you will have to keep me satisfied."

Derek growled, "I will be the only one to keep you satisfied."

Stiles didn't shrink away or bare his neck "True, I'm yours like your mine."

Derek preened and sighed knowing that they needed to separate it, but neither he nor his wolf had to like it.

They didn't but damn the rest of the weekend made up for it. By the end of the weekend their scents were so intermingled you didn't know where one started and the other began. It was what a true mating should be and Derek was far more relaxed and although he had no way to prove it - _he felt more powerful._

**_Stiles knew that the pack would be lying in wait to ambush him as soon as he got to school. _**

Stiles laughed at the way he was engulfed in hugs by all the pack. He knew that they were reacting to the Alpha's scent being so strongly linked to him. He didn't mind as he was use to the tactile nature of the pups. Still they were at school and the gossip mill will be running once again.

It was true enough that the High School could not understand their group. They were now the popular group but not in the normal way. They were a mix of the hot girls and athletic Lacrosse players - but with just the right hint of danger that people avoided them - and gossiped behind their backs. However as with all schools there would always be a few individuals who would try and buck the trend.

He was laughing as Erica pulled away only to end up in Boyd's arms. She gave him her assessment of, "Nicely done Batman."

Stiles flushed knowing she was talking about his performance over the weekend, "I had help."

"You did but you couldn't have picked better devious support."

Stiles laughed freely at that as truer words had never been spoken, "Yeah well I was sick of being in the shadows."

Erica had a sympathetic smile as she out of the group understood better than anyone what it was like to want to be part of the shadows. "Well you stepped out in style and I want to be part of your next shopping trip."

Scott was looking vaguely uncomfortable at the mention of a shopping trip. He hated shopping with a passion and the last time he'd upset Derek the Alpha had made him go shopping with all the girls. As punishments went it was perfect and he was far more responsible - he also had a feeling that the punishment was Stiles' idea. "Please, please, tell me I don't have to be included."

Allison and Erica traded amused looks sensing his discomfort and being the awesomely evil women that Stiles adored said in unison, "We'll see."

Stiles shook his head, "Yes well school and then a pack meeting at Derek's place."

The pups nodded and split up at the door to go to their individual lockers. Stiles had walked in with the group but in the rare few minutes that he'd been alone he'd attracted one of the assholes. It was one of the downsides to his transformation - people were starting to acknowledge that he was hot. Miller one of the jocks came up to him. "Damn you decided to show your tight ass today. Wonder why?"

Stiles was impressed as that was subtle innuendo for Miller. He couldn't help his smart mouth. "Well it is not for you that is for sure."

"Why you little shit." Miller was trying to be scary and maybe if Stiles didn't run with wolves he might have succeeded. He was going to stand his ground and make a point but Lydia spoiled his fun.

"Stiles why are you talking to the Neanderthal?" Lydia asked and her look towards Miller was one of pure disdain.

Stiles whined, "Be fair he was trying to flirt with me in a vaguely aggressive way."

It was the truth and Miller flushed at being called out on it. It was not something that the boy was yet to acknowledge about himself. Stiles was not the type to pull on anyone's closet door but he would tolerate being attacked or an attempt to attack him by anyone.

"Yes well I warned you that people would take notice of your twinkish good looks." She spoke smirking as she knew that Stiles would not care as he was with Derek.

Stiles smiled sweetly, "I know but Derek is the only one I want."

Lydia snickered, "And he will snap anyone in half that looks at you."

Miller took the hint and instead of trying to regain any sort of standing he slunk away. Through the little interchange he started to remember all that was said about the group. It had started last year and then the Lahey kid had changed his guardianship and nearly the entire group hung out with Derek Hale. The town had yet to decide whether he was a serial killer leading a cult or just a young man who had had it rough.

Currently the town was split in two.

He was definitely forgotten though as Lydia went off arm in arm with Stilinski as they discussed something that went way over his head. Wait did Martin just imply that Stilinski was dating Hale?

**_If only he knew the half of it._**

Derek watched the pack fall through the door of the loft in a pile. Scott was scraping with Isaac over something. The girls just rolled their eyes and stepped over them with a hint of disdain of their obvious superiority. The final two in were Boyd who just stayed quiet as usual and Stiles. Stiles had no problem filling the silence for the two of them. He could tell that the pack enforcer was relieved and listened with an amused tolerance.

That ended though when Scott and Isaac skirted dangerously close to the coffee table. His mate would not see that coffee table come to harm. Stiles had informed this weekend that he had plans for that coffee table - sexy plans. "Oh. No you don't. Stop fighting before I get a newspaper!"

Derek looked at his mate who looked in a word - adorable. He stood there hands on his hips looking pissed off. He saw the evil smirk on his mates face and waited to see where he went with this. If there was one thing that Derek was learning off his mate was that there were many more creative ways to punish the Betas without resorting to violence. It was a novel concept for a werewolf.

Stiles stood there smirking, "Hey I have plans for that table, sexy plans. You better leave it alone."

The pups stood up looking horrified. Scott was vocal, "Hey Bro Code."

Isaac just wrinkled his nose, "TMI."

Stiles looked offended but hugged Isaac sensing his distress. He and Derek had discussed the mating and what it would mean for the pack. The bonds were settling far quicker but it was clear to all that Isaac was the 'pup' of the pack and one that everyone - not just Stiles and Derek lavished affection on.

"Sorry Pup."

Isaac waved it off and went to sit in the pile that was sprawling over the carpet. It was a weird tangle of limbs that should never be comfortable but you only needed to take one look at the teens to see that all of them were relaxed and calm. Stiles looked at Derek knowing that he was marginally more relaxed as most of the pack was here and protected. The only one left was Peter - and despite his misgivings Stiles had encouraged him to bring Peter more into the pack.

Stiles was never one to shy away, "Where is Uncle Creeper?" 

Peter hearing the rabble descend knew that he would have to make an appearance. "Is that you Little Red?"

Stiles had settled curled up against Derek content to just take a few minutes revelling in the peace and calm that pack exuded. They deserved it especially as they knew that they had supernatural threats circling their home. "This is good. I could stay right here."

Lydia snorted, "I'm sure you could."

Stiles refused to rise to the bait, "So we going to get the meeting started? Sooner we do the sooner we can start lazing around."

Derek silently shook his head in amusement. He had always found it difficult to get the meetings started but Stiles had done it with a few words, appealing to the lazy nature of teens. He knew that Stiles was the perfect foil for him and the pack. He said nothing about that and settled for asking, "Anything to report?"

Peter shrugged, "Me and Little Red have been looking into how the Alpha pack has gone after previous packs."

Stiles grumbled. "Deucalion is a big fan of divide and conquer - if the Alpha refuses his offer. He punishes the pack and then takes away everything the Alpha loves."

Derek let out a low growl. He was someone who had already suffered that fate once. He would not see his pack dead a second time - he wouldn't survive the death of this pack or his mate. He knew that and he knew that the pack was the only tenuous link his Uncle had to his sanity. The Alpha pack should they succeed in killing one of them would unleash a terror that he doesn't think any of them would be ready for.

Peter gives him a quiet look to acknowledge all of this but stays calm. "Yes well their next attack will be on an enforcer of the pack - usually on home territory."

"Why?" Scott asked.

He may be a werewolf and a strong one but he was still sweetness and light. Stiles was torn between wanting his friend to wise up to the big wide world - and to have him never lose that innocence. Stiles was the one left to explain, "It is a direct attack on the pack and one that will destabilise the bonds between us."

Erica was mad, "If they attack Boyd I will rip their arms off."

Stiles could understand their anger. They had been captive of the Alpha pack and only rescued thanks to Derek and Stiles being sneaky. "Relax Catwoman. The whole point is not to separate."

Lydia was curious and asked for the benefits of the others who might only subconsciously recognise the pack hierarchy. She could only go on what she'd read so asked, "So Boyd is the enforcer what are the other positions?"

Derek actually gave her a look of gratitude which she supposed showed personal growth. "Yes both Boyd and Uncle Peter operate as the enforcers."

Erica was curious as no one had taken the time to explain this before now. "How do their roles differ?"

Derek laughed softly, "Boyd is a physical enforcer ... if I was to leave the territory for a negotiation then Boyd come with me as back up."

Isaac frowned, "But Peter is what then."

Stiles was the one to answer, "You remember learning about Machiavelli and the Borgia's in European History?"

The pack all nodded as that was one of the rare times that all of them had paid attention rather than just Stiles and Lydia. The history had been intriguing and bloodthirsty enough to appeal to their werewolf sides.

Scott nodded, "Yeah that was a twisted family."

Stiles snorted, "Yes well Peter makes them look angelic. He is the hidden assassin and spymaster of the pack."

Peter just preened, "You say the sweetest things Little Red."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I have my hands full with this pack that is for sure."

"You love us though."

Stiles frowned, "Of course I do never doubt it."

That got a pack 'ahh' and Derek just smirked. He couldn't remember a time that he could feel the pack bonds as strong as they were. Derek snickered, "Our advice is stay alert and even in school do not go anywhere alone."

The pack nodded and whilst they might be teens with an inbuilt desire none of them wanted to die so they kept quiet. The teens settled into watching a movie with Stiles, Peter and Derek plotting quietly in the corner. It served a two-fold purpose in so far as Derek, Peter and Stiles avoided having to watch the notebook, and the pack had transparency so hidden agendas couldn't fester.

**_All was going smoothly until the lights went out. _**

Stiles heard the lights die and knew something was wrong he didn't need to be pack mom to ask his next question. "Everyone okay?"

He relaxed a little at the affirmatives but he was not too happy. He was really sick of people trying to kill them this month. It was no fun having the Darach and Alpha pack after your ass. He sighed, "So place your bets?"

"Alpha pack." Was the chorused reply from all of the Betas.

Stiles pouted realising that they had all used their super-hearing. "Hey no fair. You shouldn't use your super-hearing."

Derek was starting to prowl the edge of the door, and was fighting the urge to shift. Stiles though - he had a plan. It was a good plan. Not perfect mind you but should shift the final battle to another day if nothing else.

"Der do you trust the runes and my spark?" Stiles asked earnestly.

"Yes." Simple answer no equivocation but all Stiles needed.

The pack watched as Stiles reached into his pocket, "For the love of that is furry. You all need to keep your furry butts close and Derek and Me!"

The pack didn't have to wait long. He threw a dark powder up in the air. He had only one thought and that was to protect the pack. His will infused itself into the Mountain Ash and they watched as the powder flew into a circle.

"That is not possible!" Lydia said outrage creeping into her voice.

Peter though was impressed at the strength of Stiles will. Unlike the others he knew what the potential was - but the power the boy had just exhibited was shown in the rare few. My how he wished he'd got their before his nephew. He was content for now to stay as the enforcer and be part of the strengthening pack. There was a power and usefulness in not being the leader. The leader of a wolf pack was always being challenged - the spymaster was left alone. He could work within those parameters.

Stiles grinned, "I'm a wizard."

He managed to affect his best impression of Hagrid to do it - and it worked. The pack laughed and relaxed - they were still had their emotions under control. Stiles and Derek were doing their level best to project a calming presence. They knew that their feelings as the Alpha pair had the potential to affect the Betas. "Stay calm they can't break the line."

Lydia was annoyed, "I can't see in the dark as well as team Jacob!"

Stiles laughed softly - it was telling how mad Lydia was by how snarky she was. If she was using Twilight jokes then she was about to reach for a Molotov cocktail.

Stiles sighed, "Let there be light."

It was a minor spell and one that Deaton had encouraged him to practice to improve his precision and how to focus his will on what he wanted. He was just relieved that he hadn't moved the candles from the weekend when he and Derek were having sexy times.

Deucalion laughed in delight at the door. He kicked it in and whilst the door snapped in two he was blocked from coming any further - A shimmering barrier blocked him. "How delightful," like he was genuinely delighted, before adding with a sneer, "Your pet does tricks."

The Betas growled at the disrespect being shown to their pack mom. Stiles though didn't blink and stepped forward so that he and Derek presented a united pack. It was a message and a warning. If they wanted to harm this pack then they would have to go through them. "I even roll over when Derek asks nicely."

Scott smirked because really if they wanted to make Stiles uncomfortable then using sex was not the best avenue. "Eww Bud way too much information,"

Stiles was looking at the Alpha pack. "I just can't help myself ... he is just so manly."

Deucalion inclined his head. "I see your mate has increased your strength. You really are impressive considering you were never meant to be an Alpha."

Derek heard all the hidden messages, but he didn't rise to the bait, "I get by but I won't abandon my pack."

"Not even to save your mate. You would be both welcome." Deucalion asked in curiosity testing the resolved and the strength of the young Alpha.

The pack watched the annoyance wash over their Alphas' faces. Stiles was the one to put a hand on Derek's arm to calm him. It kept Derek human and he then answered for Derek. "You see if Derek was the type to abandon his pack I would never have mated with him in the first place."

The pack were on alert but they were not thinking that they would be betrayed. They had learnt one thing through the last two years and that was that they were stronger together.

"Loyalty is good but it would be a shame for Alpha Hale to lose his pack like his first one."

Peter snarled seeing what the plan was but Stiles quieted him. "Relax Peter. He can try to set us on fire."

Deucalion heard a quiet conviction but it set something off inside him. He was not used to anyone standing up to him and least of all a human. "Aiden. Ethan show the pack why it is a bad idea to stay behind Mountain Ash"

They both threw Molotov cocktails into the living area and awaited the fireball with glee. The pack apart from Derek and Stiles had all taken a step back. They were rushing for the extinguishers and Peter was staring at the cocktails with distinct unease. All froze though as they didn't ignite.

Stiles shrugged, "Ah maybe they didn't do it right. Got performance anxiety you know? Lydia could give you tips." The pack heard the carefree Stiles disappear and then he asked his final question with a hell of a lot of danger in his voice, "Care to try again?"

If they did they would get a shock. Stiles had embedded more than one rune into the framework of the apartment. He'd studied hard and vowed that Derek should never have to suffer another house fire. He had placed the wards in between their bouts of epic sex.

Kali had recognised the scent of power. It was one found in the more powerful sparks. Julia had smelt similar but had not been as powerful when she'd been taken on as Pack Emissary. "The pet is not stupid. He is a powerful Spark Deucalion."

Deucalion having no sight couldn't see but used his nose. He froze though as suddenly he could smell nothing from the other side of the door. "How intriguing, well we will leave for now be seeing you all soon."

They would be back but they would have to rethink their plans and think about the new dimension of the spark. If he was a spark - there was the possibility that he was mage with the power levels he was exhibiting. If that was the case then they would ask that they help them see off the threat of Julia and leave.

Stiles stayed calm as he watched the Alpha pack leave and said nothing until he was sure they were alone. "Oh my god they get creepier."

Stiles didn't quite see how it happened but the one minute he was standing and the next minute he and Derek were at the bottom of a full puppy pile. They were all wriggling trying to get closer. Isaac was nuzzling his hand and he didn't hesitate to stroke his hair. Boyd and Erica were between him and Derek. It was a giant love fest even Peter and Lydia joined in without snarking or complaining.

Lydia hated not knowing, "What did you do?"

Stiles sighed, "I told you that I took my role seriously. No one will hurt any of you if I can help it."

Peter was amazed, "You set up a fire ward?"

Stiles snorted, "That is just one of them. They have a magic user so I will be giving you all an amulet that you will wear at all times and without complaint. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

Stiles huffed a laugh at the sass, but started to wriggle out of the pile so that he could breathe. He had hinted at his power which meant that he was now a double target for the Alpha pack. He could see a fatal flaw in his plan - he would have to tell his Dad all of it.

**_The pack was safe, feeling content and happy but felt for Stiles._**

Stiles had known that with all the threats circling Beacon Hills it was time to tell his dad everything. He and Derek had discussed the best way to break it to his Dad. Stiles had no clue and wasn't too sure that his Dad wouldn't end up hating him.

Derek had felt for his mate but was relieved that they would no longer have to hide. On the plus side as well the Sheriff offered a layer of protection. It would be twice as hard for hunters like Gerard to come to town - if the sheriff is making their lives difficult.

Stiles was milling about his kitchen cooking. He had to cook enough for the pack and to bribe his Dad with. It would be his one cheat day for the week but Stiles figured he would earn it by the end of the night. "When will the pack be over?"

Derek smirked and came up to give Stiles a full bodies hug. He felt the nervous twitching stop and relax as his mate melted against his frame, "Relax."

"Can't psycho wolves want to kill the pups and we have to tell Dad."

Derek knew why Stiles was anxious and he had the same concerns. "All true but we will do it together like always."

Stiles hummed as Derek was playing dirty and started to kiss his neck - moving straight to the mating bite. It might only be a week old but the couple had quickly found that anytime Derek touched the mark he turned into a pile of goo. "No fair I like to have mild freak-outs." Stiles complained even though he knew he sounded ridiculous.

Derek laughed into his neck, "True but I like when you melt into goo."

Stiles snorted as the doorbell interrupted their fun. It was a common theme this week that every time they wanted to have a little fun. "Foiled by your pups."

Derek frowned as he walked away. "Why are they suddenly my pups?"

"You bit them and they keep interrupting us."

Derek opened the door to Melissa and Scott. Melissa snickered as she'd heard the last part of the conversation and seeing Scott blush a few seconds earlier was smart enough to put two and two together. "Come in. Scott you're banned from the kitchen."

The McCall's snickered again hearing Stiles shout of, "So are you sourwolf!"

Derek may have been Alpha and the leader of the group but it was true what they said. The Mate ruled the house and it was clear that when it came to domestic side - Stiles ruled.

Melissa wanted to check on Stiles though so she smirked, "Go bond while I gossip."

Derek pouted and so did Scott. She shook her head as it was ridiculous that she found it perfectly normal to have two werewolves pouting at her. She rolled her eyes, "Go watch a movie."

***

Melissa moved to the Kitchen and smiled seeing Stiles bouncing around the room. He flailed a little at the greeting of, "You okay Kiddo?"

"Oh my god! Don't do that!"

Melissa laughed as she had seen the transformation over the last few weeks of Stiles. She was glad to see the kid settle into his own skin even if it took a drag performance to do it. She had been a little wary when Scott had first told her that Derek and Stiles had mated. She knew that for werewolves that a mating was it. There was no out - or do over. Stiles and Derek were stuck together for the rest of their lives. She thought that was quite a decision to be making at seventeen. However that was until she had seen Stiles this week. He was calmer and less fidgety - she'd also heard how he'd settled into his role and loved being the Alpha's mate. The whole group was apparently feeling the benefits - relations seemed just a tad more harmonious. She had also been impressed by the realization that he needed to tell his Dad. That was the worst part of all this - she had known what lying to his father was doing to Stiles. The boy was so damn loyal though that he wouldn't break the confidences of the others. Plus, she knew that Stiles was terrified of losing his Dad to the supernatural.

"Sorry Stiles I didn't mean to scare you."

Stiles shrugged after the run in with the Alpha pack only a few days earlier he wasn't scared. He was just jumpy and thanked god that he had done the rune studies with Deaton. "It's okay. Thanks for coming."

"It will nice to have more adults in the know."

Stiles was about to argue that Chris, Peter and Derek were all adults in the know - but he could see her point. They were not the most stable adults in the world to talk to - although all of them were trying. "Yeah it is time. I can't handle him being attacked and not having the opportunity to defend himself."

Melissa pulled him into a hug. She knew that she was the only maternal influence he had - and damn he needed a hug. "Hey. You did good and protected the pack."

Stiles laughed as he still remembered the packs shock and awe at what he'd done. Peter had even complimented him which had nearly overloaded his mind. "Yeah we have safe places but we need to get rid of them."

Melissa nodded and spoke with a surety that reassured Stiles, "True but you are clever and will find a way."

Stiles was lost and had been researching all the spare hours he could with Peter. "How ... I can't find a solution?

Melissa sighed - Stiles had always taken on too much and would never share his burden with many. She could guess that the only person that he had spoken to about this was Derek. "Oh kiddo ... I know because it is you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Melissa lifted his chin up, "You will fight like mad to protect family and the pack is in your heart family."

Stiles relaxed at what she said. He was so thankful that Scott was bestie - if only so that he got joint custody of Melissa, "You really are the best you know that."

"I'm awesome." She replied sassily.

Stiles laughed, "Yeah you are. Go grab a seat for you and Dad. As soon as the pups get here they will sprawl all over the place. Oh and when we've deal with all this crap ... ask the old man out he won't make the first move."

Melissa nodded, "Way ahead of you bucko, let's just get him over the big reveal."

It was a good plan - Stiles had the food ready and he'd heard the pack step in. There was nothing left to do apart from tell the truth. Stiles really hoped that the night went well.

* * *

_Anyone want to see what happens when the Sheriff finds out!_


	3. Mending a Heart

**Part 3: **Mending a Heart

**Summary: **Stiles had faced an Alpha pack for his cub and mate. He had gone head to head with Peter at his craziest and escaped relatively unscathed so why was he panicking right now? Oh yeah he is about to tell his Dad the truth ... Can this end well?

* * *

Melissa had staked out a sofa for and John to sit on but could see that Stiles was still scared. She looked over at Derek knowing just how strong the relationship between his and Stiles and that wasn't including the bond. She was glad that Stiles had that type of love in his life. The kid had a big heart and she was always concerned that someone would try and take advantage of it. Scott almost had but then Derek had stepped in. He was someone who could appreciate Stiles - needed what Stiles had to give, but was at the same time strong enough to protect him.

Almost as one they got back up to go towards the kitchen. The pack had learnt to leave Stiles alone when he was in the kitchen as it was his domain and to ignore his rules - would be to miss out on a chance at his baked goodies. Derek and Melissa didn't care they just wanted to make sure that Stiles was okay.

Melissa could see that the poor boy was freaking out. Derek had too and brooking no argument he engulfed in a hug that had Stiles sag back into him in relief. She could see why too - it was big Stiles telling his Dad. She was also a mother and knew that no matter how mad John might be - ultimately he would be relieved. She knew that Stiles was not a bad kid, in fact he was ridiculously loyal and that was part of the problem.

"Stiles breathe kiddo."

He nodded at her, "I am, and hey no panic attack! So it is not too bad ... like a mini freak out."

She laughed as no matter what Stiles would always try to reassure her and the others that he was okay. "Yeah but you aren't cuddling the pack." Stiles always like cuddling with the pack. He may be the most human out of them but the boy was painfully touch-starved - almost as much as Isaac. She was proud that she could state things like that without freaking out. It was simple. Her son was a werewolf because he got attacked by a crazy-Alpha. It didn't matter though as Scott was still her son and he needed pack, and that made the pack family.

He reluctantly turned around, but still in Derek's arms. "True but the food needs to be cooked and the pack is bonding so ..."

Melissa smiled hearing Stiles favoured avoidance tactic. "Here is what is going to happen ... you have a timer - Set it. Then come and join your pack to bond."

Stiles was about to argue but saw the resolve on Melissa's face gave in, "Okay, okay but Dad is going to freak out."

Mel chuckled as Stiles wasn't too wrong but she was far nicer and had been laying certain foundations that none of the others were aware of. "Maybe but least his son isn't in a polyamorous relationship with that Lahey boy and Argent girl."

Stiles smirked right back at her sharing her amusement. He knew that Mama McCall was fierce in her own right, "The gossips don't even know the half of it."

She laughed, "They didn't like it when I suggested that it might be Lydia, Erica and Boyd he was dating but I just couldn't tell."

Stiles was laughing out right now as he imagined the shock on their faces. It was just too good, "How positively scandalous."

"Eh I'm a single mother ... they never liked me anyway." Melissa could not give two hoots as she was proud of her kid and the fact that despite Scott's dad walking out; Scott was a good kid. Sadly the leading town gossips were deeply conservative and if you didn't fit their cookie cutter mould then you were the source of their gossip.

Derek sighed letting his head fall on Stiles shoulder. The townsfolk could not decide if he was a really unlucky orphan or some sort of cult leader who was leading the teenagers astray by luring them in with sex-filled orgies. "Why did I bite teenagers again?"

"Cuz you were a hyped up Alpha who needed stability for your new shiny wolfy powers!" Stiles answered with a shit-eating grin that you'd expect.

Derek grumbled but knew that ultimately his mate was right. "Let's go watch the movie."

As they got back into the living - Stiles just smiled. There were two big chairs - one was left for him. Melissa had claimed the other one for the sheriff and herself. The sofa that was for guests was where the other teens were sprawled all over in a tangled complicated sprawl of limbs. It was not hard to see where the rumours started about the pack but Stiles did not care - this was nearly all of his family. He felt Derek stroke just over his hip bone - the sneaky wolf was trying to make him doze. He was getting sleepier and sleepier, "Words will ..." He never finished his threat.

Scott and Melissa laughed softly at his antics. It amazed them when Stiles was still and calm like this. They had known Stiles a long time and they had never known him be still. "He needs that so let him sleep. John has an inkling about the pack in so far as I told him that they are close friends that have bonded over all the crap they have faced."

Derek should have known. Stiles was fond of Melissa for many reasons but most of all because she was awesome. "Well here is to hoping he won't shoot me." He never considered himself an optimistic wolf before now.

Melissa shrugged, "It is not Wolfsbane."

"Doesn't mean it won't itch," Derek shot back as it really did suck.

Melissa nodded, "Please Stiles told me you were willing to cut your arm off."

Derek winced, "Do you think he will ever let me forget that?" 

**_It was rhetorical as he knew the answer - no way in hell._**

John Stilinski walked through his front door with no small of trepidation and curiosity. He was a Cop, one who liked to solve mysteries and at the moment - his son was his greatest mystery. As he entered he saw all the teens sprawled in a tangled heap. Although, to John's trained eye there seemed to be two groups of teens interlinked together. The first group being Allison, Scott and Isaac but they were connected by Isaac who was joined in a complicated tangle of limbs with Erica, Boyd and Lydia.

John knew that Erica and Boyd had had a rough time of it. It is hard to believe that considering how content and happy they look right now. There was a lot that he should be saying about this - he knew that there were more than a few questions but he stayed quiet and that was for one reason - _Stiles. _

Stiles was lying in the arms of a man he had arrested for murder - twice. That is not a place that you would ever want to see your son lying - **ever. **And yet strangely he was not reaching for his gun. He kept calm and the only reason why was seeing his boy sleeping with a happy expression on his face. Stiles was smiling and it was the genuine smile that he hadn't seen since Claudia was alive. It was quite a sucker punch to any righteous parental anger - although there was some. Derek was overage and had not had the best start in life. Stiles would forever have to be navigating the minefield of Derek's personal issues, and yet he trusted Derek enough to sleep on him.

And that right there was when he knew he'd lost any argument before it had even begun. He was thinking about the long term consequences of their relationship. "So do I finally get let into the secret club?"

Derek winced and he wished that he'd convinced Stiles to let his Dad know earlier - but what was done, was done. He was starting to learn that all he could do now was move forward; he was willing to try that approach with Stiles at his side. "It is quite a secret and please don't be mad at Stiles. It is what he fears most."

John sighed as that was the crux of the matter. John always knew when Stiles was lying and that seemed to start when Derek came back to town. What he also knew though was that Stiles didn't want to lie to him - and that he hated himself when he did - and that was what was killing John. He hated that his kid was beating himself up over something. He knew the gossips thought he was an unfit parent because Stiles was hanging around with a 'bad gang, and they didn't know the half of it. John would always hate himself a little for the way he'd left Stiles to wallow in his own grief. The kid had been an adult for quite a while even if the state of California didn't acknowledge the fact.

"I'm listening and I haven't shot you for cuddling with my underage son so I'm being quite reasonable."

Melissa was not amused, "John!"

He rolled his eyes, "I just want to know what is going on with my son Mel. I will deal and help in whatever way I can."

The teenagers were starting to wake up, and John noted that despite being in what many would consider compromising positions they didn't move or make excuses. "Hey Sheriff."

Scott was surprised and looked way too comfortable on one side of his girlfriend considering Isaac Lahey was curled up on the other side. If that had been John, and his girl, he would not have been quite so smiley or happy, but then he saw the sleepy smile that Scott was giving Lahey and the way the blond was nuzzling into Scott. Huh?

Scott took pity, "We gonna wake Stiles ... he'll freak if the food gets burnt."

John could smell all the delicious food cooking away and grumbled, "Yeah I ain't likely to see any of it."

The Martin girl, who he could have sworn his son was in love with smirked, "Stiles was complaining about having to give you a cheat day."

Jesus, this was going to be bad. John knew that Stiles was obsessed with eating healthy. He got it, really he did. The Doc had said his heart was a little dodgy and Stiles already having lost one parent didn't want to lose another. "I'm not going to like this."

Lydia was not one to ignore the elephant in the room, "You'll be glad for the answers. Stiles wake up!"

Stiles shot up and John shook his head in fond amusement and the all too familiar way he woke up - limbs flailing. "Hey Dad. So hmm, yeah. Details."

Any anger went seeing his kid be happy, "Yeah apparently I get the decoder ring tonight."

Stiles nodded solemnly, "Yep and all I ask is that you put your gun a reasonable distance out of reach ... Better yet let Mama McCall hold it for a few. Just you know why we get the big things out the way."

John was frowning again, as he wondered why Stiles was so adamant why his gun should be out of his reach. He was trained and would never shoot his gun unless he believed there was a genuine threat to his life or others. Which begged the question, who would he want to shoot? "Are you serious."

"Yeah Daddy I am. I love everyone here and I would hate to see anyone hurt in an accident."

Well that did it, especially when Isaac asked cheekily. "Even Jackson?"

Stiles snorted, "Yeah I even love Jackson every family needs a loveable douchebag."

And now he was back to being confused. He looked to Mel' hoping that she would be able to explain but all he got was a rueful shrug. So the restraining order had been lifted before Jackson had left but he did not think that they were friends let alone someone Stiles would have adopted. And if there was nothing clear right now, that was something he could see - Stiles had adopted a whole bunch of teens, was he ready to be a grandfather already?

"Okay go right back to the beginning." He said as he handed the gun, in its holster to Melissa.

Stiles squeezed Derek's knee in sympathy. "There are bigots and people who hate others just for the hell of it. Kate Argent burnt the Hale house down."

John saw the wave of grief was over Derek's face and he remembered that night all those years ago. He'd been a Deputy then but he would never forget the scene it was one of the worse ones he'd attended. "So what did Kate hate about your family Derek?"

Derek sighed, "That we're werewolves."

His automatic response was held back by his mind fitting lots of tiny pieces of information together. The werewolf theory should be ridiculous, but it worked as an explanation. When you factored in the behaviour of the teens in front of him - reminded him of the behaviour he'd seen on a documentary about Wolves. "Are you trying to tell me you're a werewolf son?"

"No Dad I'm not I would end up in the ER less if I was."

John watched Derek flinch and the wave of anger cross Hale's face at that. A lot of teens looked guilty at the statement. He could guess from who flinched who was a teen, "So Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott you're all wolves?"

Isaac nodded timidly. "Yes Sir."

The Sheriff didn't need to even guess why several of them had asked for the bite it was so painfully obvious. "So werewolves is that why has the towns crime rate suddenly resembled inner city Harlem?"

Stiles frowned, "I think that is an over exaggeration and one that is not our fault. We are trying to protect the town ... turns out there is a reason it is called Beacon Hills."

The Sheriff groaned, "Tell me you've overdosed on Buffy ..."

Stiles and Derek shared a fond look, and John refused to think about the fact that they knew each other so well they could have silent conversations. No he was not dwelling on that piece of information. "And Stiles you're all too young to protect the town."

Stiles looked at him and he wondered when he'd missed his son grow up. "Not from what goes bump in the night. If anything the pack is the best qualified and the ones most likely to walk away from a supernatural threat."

The teenagers, nom the pack were sitting closer. "So explain this pack to me."

Derek took over, "I inherited to the Alpha power, Scott was bitten by the previous Alpha. and Isaac, Erica, Boyd and even Jackson are my Betas."

The Sheriff was astute, "You missed Stiles, Miss Martin and Miss Argent out of your explanation."

Derek didn't quite know what to say so Stiles took over. It was just another way why they were mates - they matched each other well. "Well Dad. Allison and Scott have an epic Romeo and Juliet style love."

Scott groaned into Allison's shoulder, "You said that you would stop giving me shit about it since you got with D..."

He trailed off realising that he has possibly given away more than he was meant to. Stiles appreciated the attempt but it was a kin to shutting the stable doors after all the horses had bolted.

"Nice attempt Scotty really but Dad already knows and he's going to sort my relationship out when he has finished with all the other difficult questions he has."

"And you're not wrong kiddo." The sheriff smirked knowing that him being so calm - was freaking the kids out. It made him want to laugh as really where the hell did they think Stiles came from? The only reason why he couldn't throw stones was when he'd met Claudia - he'd been twenty and she was sixteen. It was close enough to his situation for him to know that he would accept Derek as his own son-in-law, and he was so much more understanding of Claudia's father now the shoe was on the other foot. "So things that go bump in the night are real. What are the current threats to the town?"

Stiles smirked as this was why his Dad was cool, and he could already see how they would be able to mend their relationship. He may have wanted to be a heartbreaker to finally get Derek to pay notice, but he had never wanted to break his father's heart. "There are two and I only just found out today what is doing the thrice killings it is a Darach. They are basically a bad druid. They are using the rituals as a way to gain power."

"So the virgins and the scholars have been targeted ... leaving which groups?"

"Guardians and healers which mean you and Mama McCall are at risk!" Stiles said and John recognised the determined glint in his son's eyes.

"And the reason why you weren't targeted at the party was …?" He asked needing to know even if he was going to deny it from now until eternity.

Stiles didn't blush and threw the question back at him, "Are you asking as a concerned father who really wants to know, or as a Sheriff or are you going to choose ignorance?"

The Sheriff really did not like any of those options, "Are you in danger?"

Stiles sighed, "I won't lie there is an element of danger and I will keep it simple. Yeah I know that Derek is older but Dad he is it. I won't lie; there can be no one else for me."

The Sheriff laughed, "Son I knew that the minute I walked in and saw Derek looking at you when you were still sleeping."

Stiles did blush at that. "So yeah … anyway the other threat is a pack of Alpha wolves. They threatened us at Derek's loft and I protected us and the leader wants Derek to kill his pack and join him in a really twisted supernatural version of Stars Wars."

John only wished that he couldn't follow his son's logic. "Are the two related?"

Stiles watched everyone frown but he rolled his eyes, "I have been discussing theories and the one that makes most sense is that the Darach is someone with a major grudge against the Alpha Pack and is using us as a way to soften them up to finish them off."

The sheriff was running his son's last statement through his head, "So how did you stop this Alpha pack?"

Stiles winced, "I have a magic spark. It comes in handy."

Scott was way more effusive. "Sheriff it was awesome Stiles used this powder that can block us work as a barrier to block them from the loft and then he showed he may not have claws but he is BAMF."

"Magic?" He sighed and knew that that had definitely not come from his side of the family. "You know I always thought Claudia was magical."

Stiles sobbed a little as he hugged his Dad. He didn't care that he was surrounded by everyone. They were pack and they had all known that he'd missed his Dad, and they all hated the way he was lying to his Dad to protect them. They were scared about the threats circling Beacon Hills but they were glad that Stiles had got his Dad back. He hiccupped, "I think there was more to Ma's comments about her crazy family than we knew."

John knew that nothing was truly solved, but these were all just kids. Derek wasn't much better but he could see now that Derek had been trying to do his best despite being dealt a truly crappy hand in life. He hugged his son, proud of everything he'd done even if he was scared. He knew that if he tried to deny his son the pack - he would lose Stiles and that was not an option. So he decided to use the night as an introduction to the new and extended family he'd seemingly gained. "We'll get to that later. Tonight I want you all to be kids and I want to get to know my future son-in-law. There will be no moaning about what I eat and all of you will keep PDA to a minimum or I will shoot you as I know it is only a sting."

**_Crazy family indeed but they have their uses._**

Claudia Stilinski was more than she had ever shown her husband. Don't get her wrong she loved her son and her husband, but she had powerful magic inside of her as one would expect of the UnSeelie queen's daughter. Her mother had warned her that she would have to bind her powers on the mortal world and take the time she was given.

Claudia had accepted the deal and knew that when her time was up, the only way she would survive was to stay alive was stay in the Fae land. She had accepted that and bound her powers willingly so as to not invite danger on John or little Genius, although the records showed his name to be Genim. There was power in knowing someone's true name, and as her son grew up she taught him the value in changing names and keeping our real names hidden.

She had nearly broken her wing when she'd looked in the mirror one day. Her boy was running with wolves. She had not been impressed and wanted to go back smack John up the side of the head. She'd kept a close eye on Stiles and whilst she had been worried she'd let him deal with his own problems. Her mother had joined her in watching her grandson through the mirror. Queen Mab was the Winter Queen and did not suffer fools gladly. She had not agreed with Claudia binding her grandson's powers but had accepted the decision. Still she'd been impressed by her grandson strength, cleverness and cunning behaviour since he'd started to run with the wolves.

She was glad when he'd bonded with the Alpha. The wolf didn't know it yet but her grandson would need a strong anchor of his own to keep his powers calm. If he was truly upset once the binding fully broke he could start an ice-storm. The bindings had been breaking slowly but that accelerated rapidly since his mating, and wasn't he clever in hooking his Alpha. She and Claudia had laughed and admired the boys plan, and turned off the mirror when the boys had arrived back at his home - there were some things that family should not see. Not even when the family were the renowned sexually liberated and sometimes promiscuous Fae. It was not true of all, Claudia would not look at anyone who wasn't John and Mab only looked at others to make her husband jealous.

They had been both incredibly impressed by Stiles control of mountain ash and runes and unimpressed with the dogs who dared to attack Stiles.

Claudia was for the first time in a very long time wanted her mother to reassure her, "Mom?"

Mab was pissed, and her anger was enough to trigger her anger. "Edward?"

Claudia's father (Don't ever call him Oberon) was calm compared to his wife's anger, but that was because he was the ice to Mab's passion. They were united in all things and the protection of their family was paramount. "Your anger drew me. Who has vexed you so?"

"Some feral mongrels are trying to harm Genius."

Edward's calm was fading. He gave his daughter a kiss, "Don't wait up but do watch through the mirror."

**_It was true what they say - don't mess with family._**

Travelling between Realms for the Fae is instantaneous but at time there's a time differential between the two verses. So Mab and Edward popped into the world around the same time the pack were having their get together tea with the Sheriff.

The warehouse they'd kept to made the Royal couple wrinkle their noses in distaste. There were werewolves and that meant they should at least try and find palatable accommodations for when they were human.

"Interesting digs." She sniffed not at all impressed.

Edward smirked, "Yes well if they want to live any longer then they better be transient darling."

She laughed, "Is it wrong that I hope they put up a little fight?"

Edward grinned as he kissed his wife. It might be a little bit twisted but there was a reason that they ruled the UnSeelie Court. "Not as long as you don't judge me for it too."

The door was boarded shut and how quaint they had used a padlock. She made a swish of her hand and the whole door disappeared. The human world had many myths surrounding her but she did agree with them on one thing - she would always make an entrance.

The Twins rushed forward seeing a threat to the pack - he was blasted back on his ass with a sharp blast of icy wind. Mab tutted, and looked straight at Deucalion, "You should teach your pack better manners."

Deucalion was on guard, there was a lot of power in the couple in front of him - strong Fae magic that neither he, nor any of their pack was strong enough to beat. "They are unaware of the Fae."

Edward was amused, but not impressed, "At least the leader has smarts."

Mab snorted and the air froze sharply - a sharp reminder of just how much magic and power they held. Kali growled as she went to pick the twins up. "Who are you?"

Mab frowned, "You're pack have no manners mongrel."

Edward laughed at the indignant, "Bitch," comment he heard.

Mab preened, "Darling you shouldn't throw stones ... they break glass houses."

Deucalion's mind was wrapping around all the things he knew. "He had two powerful fae in front of him. For now, they were not killing his pack although he sensed that that was through restraint on their part. He needed to know their names; he could possibly take steps to neutralize them unless they were Royal. If they were Royal then he would listen to their demands.

"May I have your names?"

Mab smirked, "The human world favours calling us Titania and Oberon after that blasted author wrote those poems… "

Deucalion knew that those were not their real names but he would be treading very careful. He didn't just have any Fae in front of him - he had the rules of the UnSeelie court, "I see and what has my pack done to anger you so."

The man spoke directly, "You have threatened harm to one of my family."

The twins frowned as the only people they were threatening were the Hale pack, and they were not magic users.

Deucalion was smarter and knew immediately who they were referring to. The Alpha was smarter than he knew when he took the spark as a mate. Although it seems to call the boy a spark was to grossly underestimate him. "You mean The boy Stilinski."

Mab smiled, "Is my Grandson who I will see no harm come to."

The Twins were young and too full of testosterone and Alpha powers growled, "Or what?"

Mab and Edward laughed, "Well let's see. First I will wave my hand and pull every one of your teeth and claws ... I will probably make a necklace."

Edward knew that Claudia would be cringing - she was never a fan of their more vindictive tendencies. He was of the opinion that it had possibly skipped a generation because his grandson had the potential to be brilliant, and took his suggestion one step further. "It will match the fur coat I make out of your pelts."

Deucalion sighs knowing that Beacon Hills had just effectively been marked off limits. "If it had been known - no one would have approached the pack."

Mab smirked, "Oh but dear. You are in part to blame. My grandson-in-law, Derek was trying not to do anything for a while yet ... You expedited matters."

Deucalion knew when he was beat. He was also smart enough unlike some of his kind - to not bite off more than he can chew. "We will inform the pack we are leaving the territory. He knew the pack was confused but once they were far away from this land - he would make it known just who they'd escaped tangling with. It was not many who could say that they had escaped with only a warning from the Fae Winter Queen. He wasn't stupid his pack were being kept alive so that they could spread word of the Hale Packs protection. And if they were not spreading the word then their deaths would be how the message was served.

**_The evening was going so well for the pack - something had to go wrong._**

Derek froze upon hearing a knock on the door, and growled. He was fighting his instinct to shift to his wolf form. He growled out his order around lengthening fangs, "Stiles, Boyd with me. The rest of you protect the humans."

It looked like John was going to get a first-hand look at one of the threats. He watched as the teenagers moved like a practiced unit. The wolves all rolled and coiled up as if they were ready to spring at a moment's notice. It was heart-warming to see the care they had for each other including him, but at the same time - it was heart-breaking to see how alert to dangers they were. All of them were ready to react - even Stiles, and that wasn't right they were just kids.

The pack all growled low seeing the Alpha Packs leader, but Stiles turned round and said. "Settle down - this house is protected."

John saw how the pack responded to his son's calmness and he was reminded that his son was magic. It was not a statement that many parents said in a literal sense. The Sheriff could see the figure in their doorway and he was astonished for lack of a better word. He could sense the danger radiating from the man, but when you looked at him you'd dismiss him unless you took a second look - as the man was blind.

"Alpha Hale. You will find no judgement or retribution from my pack. We are leaving Beacon Hill's in your capable hands."

Stiles could see that the pack outside were vibrating with a certain amount of nervous energy. He wasn't like Derek but he sensed that they were telling the truth. "Derek?"

Derek was listening in disbelief at what he was hearing. He was almost certain that he was dreaming. He had to be, as the Alpha pack was just leaving Beacon Hills just like that? This didn't happen and he really wished that his Uncle was here. He could not see the angle and Uncle Peter was many things - but he was definitely the one you wanted to be around to discuss devious plots.

"I appreciate the notice Alpha Deucalion." He said using the formal language. He could be gracious as the pack was no longer in as much danger. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt Stiles giddy joy through the bond.

Deucalion sighed but before he left he had one more thing to say, "As soon as your mates ties to the Royal UnSeelie Court becomes well known well it might be a blessing or a curse."

Stiles deliberately waited until he watched the Alpha pack drive away before he said what everyone else was thinking, "And what the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

**_No one knew but they would soon - knowing there luck find out._**


	4. Family of Heartbreakers Pt1

**Part 4.1 : A family of Heartbreakers**

Stiles woke up, in his bedroom but lying in the arms of Derek. It was glorious and decidedly PG but hey his Dad hadn't shot Derek so he was counting it as a win. He could hear the Pups starting to move downstairs and knew that he should get up. They could be downright evil when they were not fed, and yet he didn't move. He was content and safe in Derek's arms he could think.

He had so many things he needed to contemplate and then file appropriately in his mind before he could truly start the day with purpose. Stiles would love to the think that now the Alpha pack was gone - the Darach would stop killing. He was not naive and knew that for many once they had gotten a taste of killing - they kept on. For the Darach there would be a reason - more power, more beauty, more something. It wouldn't matter what the reason Stiles couldn't handle any more bodies of people he knew. This Darach had already killed the virgins and the warriors. If Stiles was right, and he had already warned his father - the next group who would be targeted was the healers and that meant Scott's mom was at risk.

Stiles was still not quite able to believe that the Alpha pack had skipped town with their tails between their legs. He had listened last night as the Alpha said they were leaving and it was because of Stiles. What does that even mean? Stiles was still throwing Deucalion's statement around his mind. He'd implied that Stiles was at least part Fae, and one of the UnSeelie court.

He would deal with the questions of his heritage after he'd dealt with the Darach. He had so many questions but right now he needed information on the Darach. Stiles had a suspicion about who it is, but he needs to be sure. Lydia and he were sure that the person had to be one of the teachers or how else could they have contaminated the coach's whistle. Stiles would take it one step further - he was right now ninety percent certain that was Miss Blake. Stiles wasn't stupid though and knew that he needed way more proof than just his spidey senses, and so he didn't come across as jealous of Derek's ex. It was stupid as Derek and she had only had one date, and Derek had admitted that they'd slept together once when he was severely injured.

Stiles didn't like that - not because his mate had slept with someone else. He wasn't petty - they were not mated at that point and Derek is hot. Also, Stiles could afford to be magnanimous as he was now the only one who was sleeping with Derek exclusively. However that was where his magnanimity ended as he was almost certain that she manipulated Derek. If nothing else she had slept with someone who was severely injured - yuck. If she had taken advantage of Derek, just like crazy-Kate, then she better get the hell out of town quick. Stiles knew that in his heart he would kill her and he would make her pay - for harming his mate. Derek may be the Alpha but Stiles' job was to look after his heart and mind.

Any dark thoughts were pushed away as Derek awoke, and Stiles loved the way Derek smiled sleepily. He loved that Derek felt safe enough around him to not be immediately on guard, "Morning."

Stiles smiled into the kiss, "Morning."

Derek pouts as he burrowed deeper, "Too early."

Stiles smirked, "Well the pups are up and Dad will not be happy if they wake him up."

Derek was grumbling, "I'm not happy."

Stiles was smirking his mate really was an adorable sourwolf. It was just too endearing - really. Well, he would get up and go cook food. If they were at Derek's then he would have woken him up in a decidedly _different _way. He would not risk giving Derek a blowjob when his Dad was home and their door was open, which was his Dad's only demand. "Come on Sourwolf. I'll cook you pancakes."

John had awoken, and recalled all the strange things he'd learnt from the night before. He was still trying to assimilate all of his new knowledge and work out how to categorise it with what he thought he knew. He was glad to have the answers but they were not answers he could put in a report.

He got ready for his shift and smelling the bacon – real stuff headed for the kitchen. He almost laughed at the scene - _it was so domestic._ The teenagers who'd stayed over were all around the breakfast table whilst Derek was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Stiles cook up a storm. John joined Derek at that bar not quite willing to put up with the youthful exuberance this early without caffeine.

Stiles seemed to understand this as the minute his ass was on the stool a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him. "Thanks ... Do I get real bacon?"

Stiles snorted, "Yeah ... No."

The Sheriff pouted but was wise enough not to argue if so only to keep his dignity. "Well I learnt early on not to argue with the chief."

Scott took pity, "Hey we all follow his commands for the cookies."

The sheriff would laugh at that image because only Stiles could make werewolves do his bidding through sugary treats. "I hear you Scott. Stiles could take over Beacon Hills with his cooking."

Lydia looked up from the table, "Hey would a culinary job suit you Stiles?"

The whole pack groaned as the two geniuses seemingly had a conversation through snark, and even more banter. John couldn't be sure but he heard mention of their ten year plan. As Derek was still calm then he assumed it wasn't romantic, which meant it was probably a plan to take over the town - _now that was a scary thought._

"Would it let me be Pack Mom and solve mysteries?"

"Of course," was her obvious answer and John could have sworn he heard the 'duh' comment.

"We'll do some research." Stiles finished the discussion but turned back to his Dad. "So healers are next."

The Sheriff nods and he is willing to listen to everything his son has on the subject. The scene with the chemistry teacher still turned his stomach, "Okay healers why?"

Stiles explained, "Harris knew something he left us a clue in the classroom to at least get a name. We know that the Darach is a dark druid but not much else at the moment. I plan to harass Deaton."

"The vet? Where does he come into this?" John was wondering as that hadn't come up yesterday.

"He is the town's **good **druid and an advisor of the pack." Derek explained.

Stiles thought he was being too kind so gave his own spin, "Yeah he is annoying vague ass Yoda style magic user."

The Sheriff laughed at that description and would forever blame his son for picturing Deaton being green. He was pondering something so threw it open as question, "So any ideas on how to justify protection for the healers?"

Stiles frowned looking at Derek. It was a good question and his Dad was beginning to see one of the main problems in his life - How to merge the supernatural with the everyday? There is always a way Stiles thought, a way to hide in plain sight. He smiled seeing the solution, "Got it."

He saw his Dad frown and he realised that he should probably explain, "You have made the connection that the killer is obsessed with rituals. The killings are sacrifices targeting specific groups and if they hold to the pattern then healers are next."

The Sheriff ran the scenario through his head, and he couldn't see any issue that he couldn't argue around. It was the truth hiding in plain sight. He just wished the day didn't get complicated.

_**He should have known that that was a vain hope**_

Derek was wondering why they were heading straight to Deaton's whilst the rest of the pack met up with Peter to train. "What is worrying you?"

Stiles knew that Derek would ask the question, and he loved him for it. "I want to know about the Darach and my _ties _to the UnSeelie Court."

Derek squeezed his shoulder, "We will get through it together."

Stiles was calm, "I know."

They were at the Vet's and parked up so there was no point in delaying any further. They both took a deep breath as they entered the vets, as whilst both of them could respect the Vet's knowledge - they would freely admit he pissed them off.

The vet welcomed them into the back room where he kept all of his discussions. The Vet frowned, "You're mated?"

Stiles snorts but he is not amused, "Yeah the usual salutation is congrats or Mazel Tov."

"My apologies you surprised me." Deaton said recovering as this changed things. He'd always assumed that Stiles could be trained up to be the McCall emissary. It would not happen if he was the Alpha's mate. "What can I do for you?"

Stiles knew that he was being bull-shitted; he was a Cop's kid but he let it go for now. "Well apparently my scary ties to the UnSeelie court have seen off the Alpha Pack but we still have a problem - _A Darach."_

Deaton was for the first time in a long time shocked and realised that he'd vastly underestimated the boys in front of him. It would stop now as they would be needed to stop the threat ahead - machinations could wait - the abomination needed to be stopped. Plus he would not act in any interests until he knew more about these 'ties' to the UnSeelie Court that the Hale Pack now had.

"A Darach is the opposite of me," was all he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes, as that was not helpful - he needed more information, "I've found out the root of the name a Dark Oak to your Wise Oak but what I need is a name."

Derek was sure that Deaton knew more, "Look you're the Emissary of our pack if you're in danger I will act to protect you."

Deaton was surprised and shocked that Derek would do such a thing. He was worried as the Darach was on a quest for more power. He could take a guess at to who the Darach is, but they would have changed their face. So he saw no harm in telling a story as the pack and in particular the boy would have the best chance at stopping her madness. To him the Darach was as repellent to his nature as the Kanima was to the werewolves. "She was an Emissary who has gone down the wrong path. Deucalion made his candidates kill their emissaries as well as their packs."

Stiles couldn't help interrupting, "So Peter and I are right she is after the Alpha Pack."

If there was one thing that Deaton couldn't get used to it was Peter working voluntarily with anyone. He was never the greatest team player before the fire but he seemed inordinately fond of the boy. It didn't matter, he'd made his decision so now he would tell the story, "One of the packs, led by the one you know as Kali had an Emissary who was called Julia Baccari. She was ordered to be killed and Kali slashed her throat but did so at a sacred site."

Stiles could guess where this was going. He had been doing extensive research about Beacon Hills, and how it got its name. He groaned, "Let me guess at the Nemeton?"

Derek hated being out of the loop, "Why is it important?"

Alan sighed knowing that despite his mating it would be a sensitive subject for Derek. "The Nemeton is a source of Druidic power and the location is hidden by the Protectors of Beacon Hills. At the time of Deucalion's attack it was high on power thanks to the unfortunate death of a young virgin."

"Paige." Derek's voice was flat as his mind flashed back to that time. It was one of the small mercies of being an Alpha - his eyes flash red and not blue.

"Yes that is right. Her death would have gifted the Nemeton with power that a druid could draw on. In theory it would allow a Druid to help heal or stay alive until they could get help."

Stiles was angry for so many reasons. He'd learnt all about magic since Deaton had revealed his spark. He understood that magic was like any tool or weapon - it was a source for good or evil. It just aggravated him in a way that the bitch had subverted the pain and sacrifice of someone Derek had cared for dearly. "Is there a way to reveal her presence?"

Deaton considered the question, "Whatever face she is wearing is a mask of beauty given through the sacrifice of the virgins. If 'we' find a way to disrupt the mask you can at least get a positive ID."

Stiles nodded as that was what he expected. "She needs to complete the ritual before she chases after Deucalion. The healers are next and then the guardians. How much risk are you and I in as the magic users in town?"

Deaton could appreciate the blunt honesty and question. It was a fair question and one that was no easy answer to, "She could decide to take me out so that I can't offer you or the pack any assistance."

Derek didn't like the way Deaton avoided the threat to his mate. It was making his wolf nervous. He didn't like the idea that there was a threat against his mate that he couldn't fight. "What about Stiles? What is the threat to him?"

Deaton shrugged, "I honestly don't know but it could be minimal or huge."

Stiles was canny, "Depending on what?"

"The UnSeelie court," like that answer explained everything.

Stiles was getting so frustrated and threw himself back onto his mate, trusting that Derek would catch him. He did like always. ."Oh my God! What does that even mean? Deucalion used it as his reason for skipping town."

Deaton nodded and that did scare him as Deucalion had a reputation for fearing no one. If he was scared of someone it was a big hitter, or possibly a member of the Royal Court. He didn't know for certain and it was making him wary of proceeding. "It means that a very powerful Fae interceded on your behalf, and if so then you are more than just a spark."

The sudden clapping was loud and made all three of them jump. Derek immediately shifted Stiles behind him and Alan was reaching for a ward.

The effort was nullified by a wave of the brunette's hand. Derek was reaching for his shift when a hand stopped him. It was Stiles whose calm energy settled things, "Der' they're family. Hey Grandma and Grandpa," He greeted with a bright grin.

Edward laughed as his wife owed him a favour now as he'd predicted that their grandson would know them immediately. "I told you he took after Claudia."

Mab smirked and Derek knew that smile as he had seen it on his mates face often enough. "True but his power and protective streak he gets from us."

Deaton had not liked his place being invaded. The couple had managed to slice through his wards with precision and that scared him. A few, with enough power could tear the wards down, but not this couple - they had sliced through the wards, and then left them in place.

"Forgive my wife she gets viciousness and protective mixed up sometimes. I love her for it." He confided.

Stiles was grinning his grandparents rocked. He could see so much of his mom in them and that would make sense. No what he loved about them was how badass they were. They just stood there calmly but he could tell that Deaton was freaked out, which was just golden, Stiles was sure that before today - nothing could freak him out. Hearing his Grandpa say that made him laugh but he couldn't help protest, "Nah we're vicious when we want to protect what is ours."

Mab knew that Stiles was a kindred spirit, she was going to have so much fun teaching him their ways. Her husband snickered,

"And that is what Mab always says."

Thud.

Stiles looked at the ground, and yep today was officially the best day ever. Deaton had fainted over hearing his Grandmother's name. He knew why, Mab was the Fae Queen of the Winter Court. He could see that Derek was trying not to laugh, but there was definitely a glimmer of a smirk on his face. There was only thing to say, "Grandma you are officially my favourite."

**Edward and Derek pouted - Beacon Hills wasn't ready for this - but then again the Darach wasn't ready either.**


	5. Family of Heartbreakers Pt2

Stiles wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Here he was standing in the back room of a Vet's place with his Werewolf mate, their Druid and his two Fae grandparents. He was sure that he should be able to insert a supernatural joke in their or two. Only they were not just any only old Fae, his grandparents - they are the reigning king and queen of the Winter Court, also known as the UnSeelie court. If he wasn't use to rolling with the punches this year he might freak out. Instead he settles on what he hoped was a cordial,

"What brings you to town?" 

Mab shrugged, "Chasing the mongrels away yesterday was fun."

Derek was confused but Stiles was kind of fan-boying over his new family members. He was a step ahead of the others, and knew exactly what she meant. He was nice enough to clarify though, "You mean the Alpha Pack, right?"

Edward nodded, "It was time to check on our mortal family in the mirror when your Mo ... Mab saw the threat to you. We reacted."

Stiles chose not to react to the slip. He would address that when the information could not get back to his father. Instead he let his eyes twinkle as he solemnly replies, "And I love you for it."

Derek could sense how happy his mate was, and he couldn't blame Stiles - they were both painfully shy of blood family. Still he was a little bit concerned for the unconscious Druid on the floor. He was not sure whether he would be doing Deaton any favours by bringing notice to him, but he had to ask. "Er should we wake him?"

Edward sneered, "He is not your friend."

Derek wasn't stupid and had been able to tell that the Vet, his family's old Emissary was not too fond of him. He was annoyed though that he was working against the pack. The Druid was too blinded by the romanticism of old stories to see the potentially destabilising effect of his schemes. He was just grateful that his mate was stepping into the role but he did admit to the room, "I know but he did serve my mother faithfully."

Mab was now more than impressed with her Grandson's choice. At first she had thought him too young and rash. He had too much power and he had not been trained to handle it, and as a result - things had not gone well for him. Yet, she had seen as he had worked hard to protect his family's land and slowly but surely she had seen him work towards being a better Alpha, More tellingly, she had seen Stiles stand by his side and help Derek become a better Alpha. Mab knew one thing and that was that her young grandson was a good judge of character, "Good you're not stupid." It was as close to a compliment as she would give. She needed her Grandson's mate to understand what was going on, and wanted to do so before they let the Druid awaken from his fainting spell. "Stiles will need to learn how to access his mother's gifts to overcome the last threat."

"The Darach." Stiles said even though he knew it to be true.

"Yes. You have it within you." Mab promised.

Edward snickered, "Forgive me Gen' it is just hearing your Grandmother be so inspirational is disconcerting." 

Derek was seeing a frightening pattern to all family get togethers from now on - Strangely he didn't mind, although he would definitely hide the good china. Derek suspected that when Edward and Mab had a disagreement the whole world felt it. "Wow."

Edward just smirked at his grandson-in-law, "Wait until you've lived it."

Derek was not reassured in the slightest. "As much as it pains me, even if we're leaving we should wake Deaton up." Derek even to his own ears didn't sound convincing.

Mab smiled, "Let Gen' do it." 

Stiles was frowning, "How? I have no smelling salts." 

Mab rolled her eyes, "Stop thinking in such human terms. You're not; you're Fae." 

Derek saw the moment that that hit his mate. He seemed pleased, and Derek was as well. He loved Stiles, and he was just glad that Stiles could protect himself from his world. It was one of his greatest fears - that Stiles would be killed because he'd thrown himself into Derek's world. Derek was not egotistical enough or selfless enough to stop him though – he could respect that it was his choice.

Stiles was fearless even with learning new things, "So how can I do it?"

"You're magic. Will it to be and see what happens!"

Stiles heard what was said, and he so glad that his Grandma was so radically different to Robbie Coltrane as Hagrid because all he could hear in his head was, "You're a wizard Harry."

He was an asshole, and Stiles knew this and accepted it. He wasn't quite willing to change though. He's listened to what his Grandma had said and thought about it. It was just like what Deaton had showed him with the Mountain Ash. He needed to wake the Doc up and carrying on with the Harry Potter theme, he closed his eyes, imagined a wand and shouted, "Ennervate."

Deaton awoke in shock, "What"

Stiles was enjoying this way too much, but who could blame him? He was aware that the Doc was not on Derek's side and that bothered him. Scott was the only one to sing the Vet's praises nowadays. It was a mutual appreciation society of two for them recently. He did try to hide his smirk when he informed Deaton, "You fainted."

Edward smirked, "I apologise if our arrival caused you some surprise."

Deaton accepted the apology as what choice did he really have? This was the Winter King and Queen of the Fae court in his business practice. "Not a problem, may I ask why you're here?"

He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted their confirmation.

"Little Gen' needs his full powers so we're here to unbind them."

"Stiles is your Grandson?"

Edward smirked, "Yes and he has shown all the spirit and the guile of one of the UnSeelie with limited access to his powers it makes us proud."

Derek was quicker on the upkeep and maybe it was petty, but he saw no reason why he should inform Deaton. He wanted to just be an observer then that is all he will be, but there is a price. In this case, it will be the lack of information.

Derek was keen to get the hell out of there, "Well now that we know he is okay … you're invited back to my loft to meet the pack and discuss things further.

Mab smiled warmly at Derek, "Thank you Alpha Hale and we accept your invitation gratefully however we have a few things to settle with Dr Deaton."

Wow. Stiles could see that neither of his grandparents was particularly impressed with him right now. He really didn't want to be in Deaton's shoes.

Deaton knew that he had to be careful. He would be stupid to ignore the firepower of the two in front of him. They'd already shown just how much power they had by slicing through his wards. "How can I help you?"

"You can just be a guardian. You will not contest relinquishing the role as Hale Emissary … "Edward felt he was being more than fair.

Mab didn't play fair, "And you can have the guts to tell the McCall boy that you're are trying to manipulate him into becoming a True Alpha."

Stiles was really annoyed that he hadn't managed to piece it all together. "Huh so that was it … Doc he hates being a werewolf and he won't thank you for making him an Alpha. Plus until he can learn to see the bigger picture i.e. a world that doesn't revolve around Allison he would be dangerous as an Alpha."

Derek was surprised by the assessment, "This is Scott."

"I know. I love him like a brother but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his faults."

Edward clapped his hands in glee, "Good it will make you a good Emissary and probably future King."

Stiles wasn't ready to process all of that so he just laughed it off, "Okay … Well let's start small like finishing High School. Come on let's show you the loft."

And with that Deaton learnt what it meant to be left out in the cold … he had a lot to reflect upon.

Stiles was still talking up a storm when he let himself and the rest of their entourage into the loft. Scott frowned seeing the lack of Deaton. "Where is Dr Deaton?"

Mab sniffed haughtily, "Surplus to requirements."

Peter perked up at that, and was at the same time ridiculously glad that Derek was back. He hated babysitting the cubs. He was smart but babysitting was a skill set currently beyond him. He pushed himself forward to be introduced, "I like you. Not to be rude but we haven't met?" 

Stiles grinned, "Can I grandma?"

Edward was guessing this was the Zombiewolf, Peter Hale, from the description Stiles had given him. "Careful she bites Mr Hale."

"I like that in a woman." Peter replied innocently.

Edward sighed, "You amuse me but if you touch my wife I will wax you from head to toe in wolf form."

Stiles could see this descending into anarchy, "Peter please don't be a creeperwolf on my grandmother ... or grandfather for that matter."

Scott was confused, "Er Stiles they look to be as old as your Dad." 

Stiles shrugged, and added flippantly, "They're some surprises in my family tree."

"Surprises?" Lydia queried as she could relate still trying to wrap her head around the whole banshee thing.

"I'm Fae."

.

Lydia shook in silent laughter as only Stiles could be so flippant. She was glad though she had an answer as she was sure that there was more to Stiles than met the eye. All she had read suggested that a Spark would not have the power needed to do what Stiles can with Mountain ash. "Now that makes sense."

Stiles felt that it was only right to begin the introductions, "Pack this is my grandmother Queen Mab and grandfather King Edward of the UnSeelie Court."

Peter sucked in a breath it seemed little red was even more special than he knew. He was glad that he'd never truly gone after the boy as he knew now that he would be ash in the wind if he'd tried. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I assume we have you to chasing the Alpha pack away."

"You do." Mab assured him with a grin remembering her satisfying evening the night before.

The Pack relaxed a little understanding that they were not a threat and that the couple were here to help. They followed their Alpha's direction and sat down to listen to what the Royal Couple had to say.

Mab wasn't willing to wait, "Now Deaton is no longer the Pack Emissary the main threat to the pack bonds is gone."

Peter thought it was interesting that the Fae Queen had noted that they still had a destabilising presence, and Peter knew it would remain until his nephew forced the idiot Beta Peter bit to submit.

Lydia was glad that someone seemed to have a plan and if it was one that would require no more people dying that would be awesome. She was sick and tired of people trying to kill her and her friends if it didn't let up then it might just start to affect her grades … and at the point she would start to kill people. "So we can get the Darach?"

"Oh darling, we won't just get her … Stiles will make sure she pays for subverting magic," Mab assured her with a malicious grin.

All the pack wanted to howl at the blood thirsty statement. They trusted that the pack mother would protect them, and they would protect Stiles in the meanwhile.

Things were looking up.

Stiles would just like to know how he could take the wicked bitch down. "How? I have a bone or two to pick with her over Heather and our little track meet from Hell." He stopped for a second before adding with a mischievous grin, "On second thoughts I would settle for her bones. Does that make me a bad person?"

Edward laughed, "No just means you're protective of your pack and you are definitely part of our family."

**And what could you say to that?**


	6. Family of Heartbreakers Pt3

Peter was wondering just what would happen to the Hale pack. He wasn't stupid and knew that if he tried to make a move against Derek he would die and not by Derek's hand but Stiles'. He knew that most underestimated the boy but he'd always been wary of the boy when all had thought him just a simple human being. After all, it had been Stiles suggestion to set him alight when he was crazy and that was cold. He'd been damaged by fire and Stiles knew that it was what was needed to let them win, and win they had. He tried for charming as he spoke, "Stiles that is why you're my favourite."

"Thanks Creeper I feel validated." Stiles sassed straight back.

Derek just sighed - he was slowly and cautiously allowing Peter back into the fold. "As amusing as your banter is ... we need a plan."

Edward grinned, "I shall be bullying the former Emissary into coughing up the ingredients to distil the potion needed to break your mother's enchantment."

Stiles sucked in a breath at the casual mentioning of his mother's name. He was still getting used to the idea that she was alive somewhere. He missed her like crazy and appreciated how hard she had tried to give him a normal life. Only unlike his best friend he loved his new life. "Yeah that would be good. I don't like the idea of being a sitting duck."

Derek pulled him closer not liking the idea that his mate was in danger. "What do we know about this Darach?"

Stiles snorted, "Well Deaton for once gave us an idea of who it was, but didn't know who they are now."

"Who was it?" Mab and Lydia asked at the same time.

Stiles was terrified by even the thought of his grandmother taking on Lydia as a mentor, even though he could see it happening. In fact, it was more than that. He knew that his grandmother would help Lydia get her powers under control. Still, it was a scary proposition that they may become friends - he could just imagine the devastation now. He was also smart enough to explain, "He believes it was a Julia Baccari, a former emissary of Kali's."

Derek hummed, "I would guess that the power she is searching for is to end the fight between her and Deucalion."

Isaac was the one to ask the important question, "But who is she now? Any ideas?" 

And that was the question. The pack betas were all in reflective thought all but Stiles and Lydia. They already had a firm suspect in mind. Stiles was hoping that Lydia would raise it as an idea so he didn't come across as jealous of an ex.

Lydia mused, "She would have a new face and identity?"

Mab nodded and sneered, "It would be the outcome of the first set of thrice fold sacrifices."

Stiles was getting an idea, "How often would she have to repeat the ritual?"

Edward was the one to think it through, "It would be at least biannually but if she uses a lot of magic then maybe more often?"

Stiles smirked, "Well that is traceable! If we start from the initial attack and the search for patterns based off the MO we might be able to pick up aliases and crossing them off the suspect list."

Lydia grinned, "I will go and ask Danny to start hunting. It was nice to meet you your highnesses."

Edward and Mab inclined their heads. She was an impressive girl and could see why their grandson had been so taken with her. Still they were glad that he'd settled with his true mate. "I like her."

Scott almost whimpered beginning to see what Stiles had already seen, "She terrifies me."

Mab rolled her eyes, "Good then you're not stupid."

Stiles had to ask before he went crazy, "Is there any reason while I feel like I know what might happen in the future?"

The pack all looked at him worried; Peter just smirked like he already knew the answer. Derek was just sending him thoughts of reassurance through the bond. He was starting to fidget like he used to when he took no Adderall.

His grandmother and grandfather looked at him in surprise and then did that silent conversation thing that couples who'd been together forever could do.

His grandfather was the one to answer, "Foresight is rare in our line. It would have skipped three generations but seems to have settled in you."

Derek was still concerned, "What will this mean for Stiles?"

Mab smiled at the protectiveness the wolf was exhibiting. She was pleased as little Gen' deserved all of that and more in life. "It means that if my grandson has a feeling in his gut you would do well to listen to it."

There was a hint of a reprimand in it and more than one of the Betas flushed thinking about how they'd ignored Stiles in the past - usually to their own detriment.

Scott was earnest in his response of, "We will." 

Stiles thought it was sweet but whilst Allison was still his be all and everything he wasn't holding out much hope. So he would have an idea about the future that will be incredibly useful and possibly annoying at the same time. Still he would deal with it, but what he wants to deal with is this Darach. He knows that Derek and he will have to have a private conversation but he wants the pups warned. "Pups be warned, we are sure that the Darach is a teacher. It makes sense as the Darach had to have access to the teacher's lounge to tamper with Coach Finstock's whistle."

Isaac frowned, "That would mean it is probably Miss Blake. She is the only new female teacher."

Everyone froze as they all knew that Derek and she had briefly dated, and that had been what spurred Stiles on to hit Derek with a clue-mountain-ash-bat. His heartbreaker performance was legendary amongst the Beacon Hills LGBT crowd.

Stiles hated the way that Derek stiffened at that and he knew, but that would be definitely a conversation they would be having on their own. He knew what damage Kate had caused and he already could tell just how badly Derek would blame himself if Miss Blake turned out to be evil too. Derek really was lucky he'd mated with Stiles; no one could argue that he had a terrible taste in women.

The cubs were getting restless, "Guys go out somewhere like the cinemas." 

Erica pouts, "Why do the adults need to talk?" 

Stiles just quirks an eyebrow as really she would need to do better than that, "Kids you go now or I ask Uncle Creeper to watch over you."

And those were definitely the right words as literally there was a mass exodus of every teenager but Stiles.

Peter smirked, "What about if I want to go to the movies?"

Stiles smiled right back, a little too innocent, "Well then, neither Derek nor I will stop you."

Mab cackled, "You're so delightfully manipulative." 

Derek just shook his head in bemusement; he was glad in many ways that Stiles had made him get his head out of his ass and had not just chosen to mate with Peter. He suspected that they were too alike to be truly successful, or they might have wreaked havoc on the whole universe. Anyhow, the bond was stopping him from being jealous. He knew that Stiles only had familial feelings towards Peter. He had to add, "It is why Stiles and my Uncle get along."

Edward accepted that, "Still it is useful when the Alpha's mate and left hand can work together."

Peter grins, "Oh we will make sure no harm comes to the pack." 

Mab will admit to more than a passing fondness for the former Alpha. If he proves that he can be a good left hand and has truly changes his ways she will help him get his powers back. The Alpha pack has proved that it is acceptable to have more than one Alpha in a pack. "I know. It is why I like you and haven't made sure you stayed dead."

Peter didn't bother to hide his gulp, "Noted."

He wasn't stupid enough to defy the Winter Queen of the Fae who was known for her protective, devious ways of protecting her family. Oh, and her tendency to toy and play with both humans and creatures alike when she deemed them too stupid to live. He kind of wanted to ask for advice anyhow.

"Do you have any questions?" Mab asked. She was glad that Gen' had gotten rid of the teens. She was not the type to put up with stupid questions.

Derek was the first one to ask, "Breaking the bindings on Stiles' powers will there be any adverse effects?" 

Edward was pleased with the question, "He will be sleepy as his body adjusts to his powers. Now depending on how alike his mother he is ... he may have to spend a week a year in the Fae Realm."

Stiles was stunned. He suddenly knew what his mother had not done, "Is that why my mother wasted away and can no longer return?"

Mab nodded, "Yes. She has watched over you and your father and done all that she can to help. The mirror she uses is how we knew that you were in trouble."

Edward looked rueful, "She has also broken more than one heart as she refuses suitor after suitor."

Stiles was sad again for his Dad and Mom – it seemed being heartbreakers ran in the family. He wouldn't truly appreciate the pain before he was mated to Derek just the thought of being separated from him - never to see him again brought shivers.

Edward could sense where his grandson's thoughts were going, "Don't be sad little one ... you will never know that pain as we know now that you will need to go. Plus, your mother and father will meet again." 

Mab smirks, "Hel owed me a favour."

Peter whistled understanding just what the Winter Queen was implying. It must be nice to be owed favours by the Queen of the Underworld. "Whilst I'm pleased." Strangely enough he wasn't being sarcastic. He hoped that the Sheriff managed to reunite with his Fae Mate - no one should live without their mate if there was a chance. "Still we have a problem to deal with now."

Mab rolled her eyes, "Stiles will need to undergo the ritual. We will be going to get the ingredients as I suspect the sooner the better."

Edward and she stood as if to leave, and she cocked her head at Peter, "You're coming along too." 

Peter was more than aware the only response he could have was, "Yes Ma'am."

Stiles watched as his grandmother marched everyone from the loft so that the only two remaining were him and Derek.

Derek was tense, and Stiles really hated the fact that he had to deal with the issue at all. He was not one with training, and was more than aware of the fact that there was more than one potential landmine he could slip on.

He looked at Derek, picked his hand up and cupped his cheek trying to reassure him through touch, "Talk to me." 

Derek whined, "If it is true ... God Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, "First if it is misplaced guilt. Don't. We weren't together." 

Derek didn't seem to agree, "It doesn't make any sense Stiles. I had feelings for you long before your little show and yet suddenly I wanted to sleep with her." He couldn't quite put his frustration at not quite being able to explain just how wrong it felt. He was forgetting that what he couldn't verbalise the bond was doing for him.

Stiles smiled sadly at him, and was determined that if his suspicions were right then he would gladly cause her misery. "Derek you were so badly injured and you went to the school ... I'm guessing that you came to find me." 

Derek was pissed, "So why her?" 

Stiles was mad for him, "Derek you couldn't have consented when your insides were on the outside."

He looked so sad that Stiles was getting madder by the minute. He was going to make the Darach pay big style, "Why me?" 

There were so many questions there not said, why always me? What did I do wrong? Did I do something to make them?

Stiles didn't have the answers and that annoyed him as this wasn't something he could research or blast with magic. It would take time and patience - things not normally applied to him but for Derek he would learn. He flipped himself over so he was straddling Derek. It wasn't for sexy times - this was so he could drench Derek in his scent. "I don't know Der' but there will be no one else. I will kill them for hurting you. You're not the only one who is possessive."

Derek chuckled weakly. He was still thinking about how he could have hurt the pack if he and Stiles hadn't mated. "We'll manage."

Stiles smirked, "The make-up sex will be mind-blowing."

"Stiles I ..."

Stiles didn't need to let Derek say the words. He knew his mate well enough and how much he hated words, "Der' with Peter, Me, Grandma and Grandpa ... there is now way she will survive to hurt this pack."

**Never mind a family of heartbreakers right now Stiles would settle for the bitches beating heart in his hand ... maybe he was spending too much time with Peter.**


End file.
